Kiss My Ass
by Cookie Monster 16
Summary: Bella Swan, is teased everday for not fitting in. Edward Cullen, is the popular Jock who makes her life miserable. Bella leaves only to come back years later hotter than ever. Will she forgive Edward or turn the tables and make his life a living hell. A/H
1. Prologue

**Kiss my ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight!**

**Prologue**

BPOV :

I walked down the hallway, head down and clutching my books to my chest like always.

At this school I was invisible, I was a ghost that lurks the halls ever so quietly, I was at the bottom of the social food chain, I, Bella Swan was a nobody.

I have attended Forks primary since my first day at school, the first few years were fantastic but time flew past and girls learnt to become bitchy and guys became playboys and out of all this sprouted the 'popular' clique and their job was simple, to make losers lives miserable, my life being the main attraction.

Boys thought I was ugly and girls thought I was too weird to hang with them so here I am, the weird nerdy chick at your service. My short fuzzy brown hair bobbed up and down as I walked down the hall to my next class. I tried my hardest to ignore the name calling and kept my head down. I knew better than to make eye contact, lower class people like me did not have the privilege to look at those in higher class.

I had told my mother that getting braces and glasses was practically committing myself to social suicide even though I was a nobody already. It made everything a lot worse, more names to call me.

I rounded the corner only to crash into the worst of them all, Edward Cullen.

"Watch where you're going four eyes!" he yelled and walked past me not bothering to help me up and casually strolled away like nothing happened giving winks to the school ho Tanya.

I sighed and got up, something would never change. I hated Edward Cullen; he picked on me the most out of everyone. I suppose he enjoys my pain, to see me cry would proberly brighten up his day.

Who knows how their minds work, at least I know I've got one.

I shuffled down the hall once again but this time watching where I was going to make sure there weren't any more… technicalities.

I entered the biology classroom and sat down, oh crap I had to sit next to Edward in this class. He complained a lot when we were first seated together, but it seems hardly fair on blaming him, I complained too.

I went and sat down in my spot waiting for my stupid Lab partner to come to class, maybe I would be lucky and he would wag but that was way too optimistic.

I slumped into my chair as he entered the classroom, school bag slug over his shoulder, books in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late" he said addressing no one in particular.

And before you ask he didn't say it to me at all, all I got when he came over was a glare. I could still tell that he didn't like this seat arrangement. I slumped lower trying to blend into the chair. Sometimes I wish I was actually invisible, and then I wouldn't have to put up with the shit I get now. Class whizzed past in no time it was over, all we did was read but Edward did call me a few names in between a few monologues.

He was all too eager to leave the classroom, to get away from me.

I packed all my books up and dumped them into my locker on the way to the cafeteria.

I didn't feel like eating today so I just sat at my table by myself as usual and stared out the window at the rain pouring down outside.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Tanya come up behind me and the next thing I know a slimy substance was just dumped on my head. I reached up to my hair and touched whatever it was, yoghurt.

I turned around to see Tanya standing there innocently with a small tub of Diet Strawberry yoghurt holding her hand over her mouth.

"Omg Frizz face, I'm so sorry, I thought you were the rubbish bin" she giggled, at least I knew she had no future in the acting career.

I mumbled something unintelligible and stomped out of the cafeteria followed by the echo's of laughter from everyone who saw the incident. I could feel tears threatening to spill over the edge as I ran to the bath room. Luckily for me the bathroom was completely deserted, I just stood in front of the mirror and stared at my reflection for who knows how long. The loud shrill of the bell brought me out of my thoughts before I quickly wiped out what I could from my hair and ran to my locker.

Luckily for me I had a beanie in there and last hour was just library so I could wear the hat.

Library went by quickly as well; I read my favorite book 'Wuthering heights' for the 600th time.

I walked slowly down the hall way just letting people pass, taking my time going now where in a hurry.

I put on some gloves and opened my umbrella as I walked into the rain towards the yellow tattered school bus.

I was almost there when I felt something shove into my back making me fall forward into a muddy puddle. I turned to find none other than the wonderful Edward Cullen.

"Thanks for the umbrella brace face" he teased as he snatched my umbrella and ran for the bus leaving me soaking wet in a dirty puddle. I sighed and pulled myself up just in time to see the bus drive off in the distance.

Thanks to Edward Cullen I had no umbrella and I had to walk home in the pouring rain.

The rain disguised the hot tears streaming down my face, what had I done to make them hate me so much.

My arms were numb and legs itchy when I finally reached home, I was completely drenched.

"Bella!" my dad yelled from the kitchen.

I turned to see suitcases at the bottom of the stairs. I dropped my school bag on the floor, "What's this?" I asked.

He ran out of the kitchen "Bella your mother has been in an accident and she wants us to go down there" he said in a quick breath.

I was outraged "Then what are we still doing here?!" I asked literally pushing him out the door.

"Bella wait, the suitcases" he pointed out.

I pushed him back inside only to push him back out again as soon as he had picked them up.

We were going to Phoenix.

**I hope you like it, still working on Unfaltering love.**

**Please review, =P. **

**Love you all.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	2. Nausea and Celebrations

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer, I don't own twilight peoplez!**

**Nausea and Celebrations**

BPOV:

The plane ride was exhausting, I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat basically all I could do was worry. It turns out that Mum had fallen down the stairs and broken her right arm and leg. I guess it was good her being ambidextrous and everything.

I sighed as the hostess came over the load speaker signifying for everybody to sit down and buckle in, we were landing soon.

Mum had split with dad 2 years ago and was now in a new relationship with a millionaire Baseball player, Phil Dwyer.

I forgave mum but decided to live with dad, he was in pain the most.

The plane hit some turbulence and bobbed up and down a bit making me grip the chair harder than before. I didn't really like flying that much, actually not at all.

When the plane had finally landed, I was the first to fly out of my seat forgetting my carry on luggage all together.

As the hatch opened I immediately felt the rush of hot air as it prickled my skin, I would have to get used to it because unlike Forks, Phoenix was hot, temperature wise of course.

Streams of people came flooding out after me including my father.

He ran up behind me "Where were you? I was worried"

"I was anxious, I just needed to get off the plane" I said calmly.

"That's okay hon; you stay here while I get the luggage ok?"

I just nodded in response as he kissed my forehead and went on a hunt to retrieve our bags.

I could already feel sweat forming on my forehead and we were still in the air conditioned area.

I would have to go shopping here and get some more appropriate clothes; most of my clothes are sweaters and windcheaters.

Dad appeared a few minutes with the little luggage we had and we set off looking for a ride.

I stepped outside to feel the blistering heat double in intensity, proberly making all the water evaporate from my body. Hi nice to meet you I'm the shrivelled up prune.

I shook my head as I saw the ride that Phil had provided for us, a black long stretch limousine.

_Way to not draw attention to us Phil _I thought.

It was a relief to feel the cold air seeping through the windows making me jump in eagerly.

I could hear my dad's laugh as I slumped into my seat enjoying the cold while I could enjoy it.

According to the driver it was a half-an-hour drive to mum's house so we could relax.

The Limo was fitted with almost everything, a plasma T.V, a mini bar, food, vibrating seats, Yeah everything.

"How you feeling hon?" dad asked and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Nervous, I haven't seen mum for ages" I sighed.

He gave me a smile and leaned back into his seat, I was nervous; this would be the first time I would be meeting Phil. I hope he was as nice as mum put him out to be.

The Limo pulled up a long drive way and stopped in front of the most beautiful house in the world, it was white and grey and it looked big enough for about 8 families.

The garden was spectacular, filled with roses and freesias.

I could hardly contain the gasp that I was holding, the house was beautiful.

A man came bounding from inside the house, who I was guessing was Phil.

He looked no older than 30 and had short brown hair with massive side burns.

The driver came and opened my door for me and helped me out of the car.

"You must be Bella, I've wanted to meet you for ages" Phil said as he swooped me into a hug.

I laughed nervously as he set me down "Same here"

Charlie waddled up and gave Phil a manly hand shake before stepping back beside me.

"Come on in Renee's been waiting" Phil laughed as he gestured us towards the house.

Charlie joined in laughing "Knowing her she would have been waiting since before she called"

Phil nodded "True"

The inside of the house was just as beautiful as outside, it had a modern theme with tones more than colours.

We walked into the lounge room to see mum sitting there reading a gossip magazine.

"Mum!" I squealed and ran towards her to give her a hug being careful not to touch the plastered parts of her.

"Hey baby, I'm so glad you came, I haven't seen you for ages" she sighed into my hair.

She looked up at dad "Thank you so much for bringing her Charlie" she said.

I could almost see him smiling, "No problem, I'm going to go back now"

I sat up "Where are going dad?" I asked.

"Back to forks Honey, I'm the Sheriff of Forks; I have a duty that requires me back there"

"Can't you stay a little bit?" I whined.

"No Bella, an you're not coming back with me because the principal called, told me those Cullen kids were giving you trouble again"

"Oh dad that was nothing"

"Well you're mother and I decided that it would be good for you to stay here for a few years to start over fresh"

"But...But I need to take care of you dad" I sobbed.

He laughed at that "I think I can manage for a few years Bells"

"Are you sure dad?" I asked not sure wether to throw a fit or not.

"Yes, absolutely, now I gotta go so you take care of your mother now won't you?"

I rolled my eyes and sniffled "Of course dad, you know I will"

"See ya sweetheart" he said and gave me one more hug before walking back outside back to the Limo.

I turned back to mum, "So where's my room?" I asked excitedly.

Mum laughed "That's my girl, Phil can you show Bella to her room?"

"Sure come on sweet heart" he said and walked up the stairs me trailing behind him.

We stopped in front of a room with double doors.

"Go ahead" he said nodding towards the door.

I pushed them open all too eagerly not believing what I saw inside, the room, my room was humongous.

The walls were painted white with one wall with black patterns all over it, there was a large mirror which was also the double door to my wardrobe, a king size bed, a desk and my very own ensuite. I was in heaven; no I don't even think that heaven would have rooms as good as this.

My bags were already in the room waiting to be unpacked.

"My god Phil this is beautiful" I said still stunned.

He smiled "Glad you think so but there is not much in here so here" he said before passing me an envelope.

I opened it to find a sleek little black card in there with my name printed on there.

"Use it to buy whatever you like, maybe some new clothes more suitable for the weather, maybe a computer, whatever" he said smiling.

I screamed the loudest I could and pounced at him giving him the biggest hug in the world "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUU!!!!!"

"I'm glad you like it, I'm going to check on your mother" he said before rustling my hair and walked down the stairs.

I kicked my runners off and ran to the bed before full on jumping on it.

The happiness that I had at that moment was enough to make me forget about all my problems and everything that came with it.

**Like it? Next chapter has EPOV and BPOV.**

**Also for the next few years Bella is going to be spoiled out of her mind.**

**BTW gotta add something, Bella is really good at instruments so she can play guitar, drums and piano, she also has good vocals. (Nobody at her previous school in Forks knew this)**

**Reviews =P**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Love you all!!!**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	3. School and Sore Feet

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- Me no owny twilight!**

**School and Sore Feet**

EPOV:

Well this sucks, Brace face was gone. Just like that, maybe my tormenting got just too much for her.

I smiled as Tanya walked towards our new target, small tub of yoghurt in her hands ready to tip.

I saw the white slimy stuff slid into the girl's hair as she instantly jumped up and ran from the cafeteria crying. It was fucking hilarious.

BPOV:

It was my first night at Phil's house; well Mansion is a better word to describe it. I sighed as brushed my teeth in my ensuite staring at my reflection in the mirror. A small patch of yoghurt still stained part of hair, Hmmm I mustn't have seen it before. Edward Friggin Cullen had been my personal hell; he teased me the most and made it hurt much more than usual. His sisters left me alone and sometimes helped me out which I was thank full for. Alice and Rosalie were proberly the closest thing to friends I had at Forks Primary.

I had a single bed at Charli's and a King size at Phil's, there was going to be so much space for me.

I smiled as I jumped onto the bed dancing to a random song on the radio. Life seemed to have taken an immediate U turn and I was on the way to happiness. Sure I miss dad but still, I get to get away from school in Forks and start fresh here. Sleep claimed me quickly leaving me in a blissful state of mind.

My eyes stung as the morning light filtered through the windows, I rolled over to my side, there was so much room.

I shot up and looked around the room; it really did happen I thought I had dreamt it all.

I fell backwards landing my head on the soft silk covered pillows, the doona was soft Egyptian cotton.

After about 10 minutes of rolling around in the soft bed I ended up deciding to go down stairs for an attempted hunt for breakfast.

The grey marble tiles in the hallway were freezing against my bare feet as I paddled towards the stairs and made my very slow decent.

Phil was sitting at the dining table with newspaper and coffee in hand just scanning the headlines.

I smiled "Good Morning Phil" I said cheerfully as I brushed past the table slightly startling him in the process.

"Oh hey princess, I'm guessing you slept well?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and grin plastering his face.

I sighed and looked down "Best I've had in a long time"

He laughed a deep low laugh before saying "I came up to wake you before but you looked so peaceful"

I opened the fridge to find it fully stocked "Why wake me?" I asked still scanning what there was to eat in the fridge before settling on some leftover pizza Renee and Phil must of had a few nights ago.

"First day of school" he said.

I froze and turned to look at him "Seriously you're sending me to school straight away?" I asked truly shocked.

"Yup" he said popping the 'P'.

"There's no way I can make you change your mind?"

"Nope"

"Thought so" I sighed.

He got up from the table and wrapped an arm around my shoulder "Hey kiddo, it's not going to be that bad"

"You don't even know half of it Phil" I said before going back to my Pizza.

He walked over to a cupboard on the other side of the room before pulling out a black object and throwing it at me which I caught easily "Nice catch. I bought you a school bag and your school books are already in there. You can wear some of your clothes today and you can go shopping after school today with Shaun and Jennie" He said casually.

"Shaun and Jennie?" I asked, I had no idea who they were.

"Oh yeah Shaun will be your driver to and from school and where ever else you want to go. Jennie is your mother's personal stylist and she's yours too now" He said casually.

OH MY FREAKIN' GOD! I had a driver and stylist, I was pretty sure at the moment I was one of the luckiest people on the planet. But then I truly had no idea what I was in for.

EPOV:

It hasn't been the same without four eyes. The new girl wasn't any fun; all she did was run away. Brace face would glare at me the start crying her eyes out, it was hilarious to watch.

I pushed the thought aside and walked to the change rooms to get ready for Football practise.

I was on the team now, happened just after Brace face left. Come to think of it, I didn't actually know her name. I just called her whatever came to me on the spot, my favourite Brace Face.

I pushed the thought aside again as I put on my shoulder and knee pads before running out onto the field with my helmet.

BPOV:

First day of school was quiet pleasant, I wasn't teased and people actually talked to me. Which was big boost for my self esteem; maybe the people in Forks are just jerks.

I sat in the back of the limo listening to a Heavy Metal station on the radio, who knew this stuff could be so calming yet so violent at the same time. Well I found it calming anyway.

Across from me was Jennie who sat there looking me up and down, looking at how she could improve me.

"We'll get you some contacts, some clothes and a few technical things as well" she said nodding.

"I real-lly ap-priciate it" I stuttered looking at the ground.

She smiled at me "It's my pleasure Isabella"

I looked up to meet her eyes which were shining with happiness which gave me extra confidence.

"Please call me Bella" I said with out stuttering once, oh yeah go me.

She nodded just in time before the car stopped, she squealed in excitement literally jumping in her seat.

She practically grabbed me hand pulled me out of the car before Shaun had even put the car in park mode.

We went to what felt like millions of clothing stores and I had enough clothes to last for the rest of my life.

"Can we stop clothes shopping now" I whined as Jennie tried to drag me into another store.

She had a little huff before sighing "Fine I've already got your contacts so all we need to do is get you a laptop and IPod"

"Laptop! IPOD!? That's going to be expensive and I've got a MP3 already so I don't need an iPod" I exclaimed.

"Pfft, don't worry about price and about your MP3 we can't have you running around with out dated things now can we?" Jennie said before walking up to the counter of Apple dealership shop.

"A white 320 GB Mac Book and a 16 GB IPod touch please" she said to the guy behind the counter.

He nodded twice before walking into the store room out back.

"I'm getting you a white Mac book so you can personalize it any way you want" She said to me as the guy came out with a small box and one big box in his hands.

He pushed some buttons on the register before looking at Jennie "That comes to $2,170" he said casually as I could feel my eyeballs popping out.

Jennie just smiled as she gave him a card exactly the same as the one I had.

She leant over to me and whispered in my ear "Phil gave me one to buy you things. By the way the code is 3-9-6-0"

I repeated the number in my mind trying to remember it.

The man printed out a receipt and we headed back to the car where we saw Shaun casually leaning against the limo hood.

He smiled at Jennie and me as we approached the car "Took your time didn't you?" he asked accompanied with a laugh.

"You can't rush fashion" Jennie stated.

"You would know wouldn't you" he laughed again.

She stuck her tongue out playfully before getting into the back seat, me trailing behind her.

The car ride back home seemed quicker than on the way or that was maybe because I was so tired.

I got out of the car and went to the boot where all our purchases were stored.

Jennie grabbed my hands "Uh uh, Shaun will take care of that for you. Why don't you go for a little nap and I'll wake you up at dinner"

I smiled at her "That sounds great, Thanks" I said before practically running up the stairs wanting to be nice and comfy in my Egyptian cotton bed. I kicked my shoes off before settling in the covers. It was heaven on earth.

**Heyy, Sorry it took so long. I gotta update 'Unfaltering love' again to but I've been stuck with school.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**The next chappie: It's the start of senior year and Bella goes back to Forks. =D**

**Reviews people. I strive off them. =P**

**Love you all.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	4. Lost Cause

**Kiss My Ass **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight Saga at all.**

**Lost Cause**

A Few years Later-

BPOV:

I can't believe it, senior year was finally here. It would be my last year at school before moving onto uni.

I wanted to be a Psychology major because I was good at reading people, kind of like a human lie detector in a way.

I was the most popular girl in school and had heaps of friends but no real true friends if you know what I mean. I was invited to all the big parties, all the hot guys asked me out (Even though I turned them all down because they were all assholes) and I had the most awesome car ever. I know your first thought about me; I'm a spoiled little brat who gets everything she wants when ever she wants, a girl who tries to steal other girl's boyfriends, a girl who is a complete stuck up bitch. But that is where you are wrong; I am nothing like that at all.

Under the fancy clothes and make up I still have a heart and know how to use it. I don't manipulate people for my own personal use like all the others, I don't go around bragging about how hot I am like all the others, I'm not like the others at all.

Sure I might have a rich, Step father but the money hasn't changed who I am as a person, maybe my fashion sense though.

I waved my hand at my fake friends before getting into my car, jeez how I loved my car. It was a silver and black Audi R8. The horsepower and sleek design made it the car for me. I revved the engine before shooting out of the school car park, you see, I am a pro driver, I love racing preferably dragging. I was addicted to the speed oh; the thrill it gave me sent shivers down my spine.

I quickly sped down the road flying towards the house at almost full speed before hitting the brakes completely and skidding around the fountain set in the middle of the drive way. Dragging around so my car was in front of the front door of my house.

I stepped out of the car before handing the keys to Antonio, the houses valet/ housekeeper. He was pretty cute but it was too bad he was gay and all.

I walked through the front door being met by my mother and Phil.

I smiled a huge smile "Hey guys" I said as I started walking towards the stairs.

"Bella, we need to talk to you" My mother said sadly.

I quickly turned around and ran towards my mother, "Mum, what's wrong?" I asked wrapping my arms around her.

"Nothing is wrong sweet heart it's just that I'm going to miss you" she sniffled.

I stiffened under her touch "Why? Where am I going?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Back to Forks" she said quietly into my hair.

"Why am I that much of a burden?" I asked faking being hurt.

She gripped me harder "God no sweet heart, I was talking to your father the other day and we decided that it would be good for you to spend some time with him over there"

I looked at her "Not because your sick of me?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

She laughed "No I could never be sick of you sweetheart, seeing your confidence build up over the years I thought you would want to go back and have a go at, what's his name again, the Cullen boy you despise so much"

I sighed "Edward, well I guess it would be a win/ win situation. I get to stay with dad for a while and you can travel with Phil"

"Huh?" she said innocently.

"Don't sweat it mum, I saw on the calendar, Phil has a really big game in Utah in a few weeks I was going to ask you about seeing Charlie anyways" I said smiling.

"That's good" she said.

I smiled and nodded my head vigorously trying to make her feel better.

Phil cleared his throat, "Bella, Antonio is driving you car and Motorbike down now to get sent down there, so they will be ready to load on the plane when you get there" he said face hiding a sly smile.

I narrowed my eyes "Motorbike, I only have a dirt bike, Phil"

"A little parting gift from me and your mother" he said lifting his hand dangling a key.

I squealed and jumped into his arms "You bought me a motor bike, OH MY GOD I love you so much"

"No probs Bella" He said giving me a tight hug and setting me to the ground.

My mum came up and nudged my shoulder "Go on and pack everything, your plane is leaving early in the morning tomorrow"

"Morning, how bout school?" I asked.

"We called and have set up a transfer through to Forks high" she said waving her hand dismissing any further thought I had on the subject.

I started to walk up the stairs when my mother called out "Oh and Bella, all your large items are already packed up and at the airport".

That I had to admit was awesome, I got to take some of my most precious items with me.

With all the large items gone I my room looked pretty much empty besides my bed, desk, and book case that were staying.

I pulled out about three very big suitcases before I started packing up my wardrobe, I wanted to take all the clothes I could put my hands on. I ended up with one suitcase for clothes, one for shoes, and one for little things like some photos and some of my books, just little bits and bobs.

I glanced at the alarm clock next to my bed, it was already 8pm. I had spent over 5 hours packing my bags. I walked downstairs to find mum and Phil watching the movie 'The Notebook' on foxtel.

God how I hated that movie, too lovey-dovey for my taste, bring on the horror and thriller peoples.

"Hey guys, I'm not that hungry so I'm just gonna go to bed" I said quickly not wanting to disrupt the movie.

"Okay sweet heart, you got to be up at 3am" she said eyes still glued to the screen.

I walked back up the stairs not bothering to say good night.

I went to my ensuite to brush my teeth, and prepare for bed. I just stood there for a minute and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had changed so much over the years, my braces were removed, my hair de-frizzed, my pimples disappeared thanks to clean and Clearasil and I had finally grown curves. Hooray at that. Going back to my hair, it is naturally wavy but I preferred it being straight, so instead of straightening it everyday mum took me and got my hair permently straightened. I had a side fringe and pink and blonde streaks in my hair.

I loved it so much.

After brushing my teeth and clean and clearasiling it was finally time for bed. So I slipped into the bed and thought about the days to come. I would finally get revenge on Edward Friggin' Cullen. Was the last thought I had before I let sleep claim me

EPOV:

School was okay; I had stopped teasing the school geeks and started chasing girls. Don't get me wrong I'm not a man whore going around sleeping with a different chick everyday but when I'm angry or pissed I just call one of them for a make out sesh, they don't really care, as long as they make out with the hot as Edward Cullen they're fine.

I was the Quarter back in the football team and the most popular boy in school but still a virgin can you believe, I know I should get my panzie ass laid but I want to wait for the right girl. I know sounds gay but my mum told me that I should wait for someone special, jeez how that conversation was awkward.

I walked down the hall to find Tanya walk up to me in her tight tank top and a mini-mini skirt before giving me a huge slobbery kiss. No matter how many times I had told myself that this was wrong to use girls, I didn't pull away I did the complete opposite, I kissed her back.

BPOV:

I stood at the gate to the plane as I said good bye to mum and Phil. I gave each of them a hug before walking off into the platform and taking my seat in first class.

It took one whole hour before the plane finally took off as I grabbed my IPod touch out and plugged my earphones in.

Before I knew it we had arrived at Seattle Airport. Mum had told me a while ago that Charlie had moved into a bigger house because he had won a huge amount of money through Horse Racing or something like that.

I walked out to find that my luggage had already be claimed by a tall man with tanned in a black suit and Ray ban Aviators.

I walked up to him, eye brow arched up.

"Isabella Swan?" he asked, voice stiff and void if emotion.

"Yea, who's asking?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black and I'll be your Body guard and Chauffer" he said sternly.

I recognized his name "Jacob Black, as in mud pie Jacob Black?"

A wide grin took over his face "I was waiting for you to recognize me"

I jumped into his arms and gave him the biggest hug in the world "It's been so long Jacob" I said as he set me down.

He nodded in agreement "True"

Without warning I punched him on the arm, hard. He winced and went to grab where I'd punched him.

"What was that for?"

"For leaving" I hissed before pulling him in for another hug.

I let him go and he just stared at me.

"And what was that for?"

I smiled "For coming back"

Another wide grin plastered his face "Come on, let's get you home" he said before pushing the trolley with luggage on it towards the exit.

The cold air outside hit me hard, such a contrast to Florida but I became accustomed to my surroundings quiet quickly.

Outside was long black Hummer stretch limo waiting for me.

Jacob opened the door for me and I jumped in to find my dad sitting in there as well. I practically pounced into his arms.

"DAD!!" I screamed before tackling him to the floor of the Hummer.

He chuckled "Hey there kiddo, nice to see you all grown up"

I just smiled before slumping back into my seat.

"So what's changed besides the obvious?" he asked curiously.

"A lot" I nodded.

"Well we got an hour drive, do you want to share?"

"Well I've perfected my instrument playing and vocals, I am a black belt at Taekwondo and jujitsu, I am now a great gymnast and dancer as well not to mention my wicked taste in fashion" I smiled as I listed the things off.

"Jeez Bells, where did you find the time to do all this stuff?" Charlie asked

I sighed "Weekends, after school, holidays"

"What about your friends?"

"I don't think you could even call them that" I sighed

"Ahh, some of _**those**_ friends were they?"

"Yupp" I nodded.

"Well I hope you'll fit in here more and make some real friends" he said and focused back on the football game that was playing on the Plasma on the wall of the limo.

I sighed once again and leaned my head against the cold, foggy window "I hope so too"

**I'm soo sorry. I thought I would actually reach the part where she would be going to school but it spaced out more than I thought it would.**

**Next chapter though it will definitely happen I promise you. **

**I hope you like it. I tried to explain some things in this chapter, like she is practically superwomen with her kung fu skills and speed and agility is like a ninjas don't forget the perfect balance due to the gymnastics training.**

**BTW- Jacob is one of Bella's old friends that moved away when she was 5 because of his dad's work.**

**=D**

**Please Review.**

**Love ya**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	5. Chameleon

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Chameleon **

BPOV:

I was actually surprised when we reached Charlie's house, it was way bigger than I had intended.

I could see Charlie smiling in the corner of my eye "So I'm guessing you like it?" he asked amused.

I raised my eyebrow "Since when have you had good taste though Charlie?"

He laughed "I don't, Esme Cullen did all the designing for me"

"Esme Cullen as in Edward Cullen's mum?" I asked panicking

"Umm… yes but don't worry I didn't tell her you were coming back" he stuttered out

"Thank god" I said and swallowed the big lump in my throat "I wanted to make my grand entrance at school"

Charlie slapped me on the back lightly "That's my girl"

Jacob had come around and opened the door for us and got my luggage out of the car.

I turned around and faced dad "Jacob huh? Your chauffeur and bodyguard, who's out to get you Charlie?" I sniggered

"No-one, just Billy said that Jake needed some extra cash so I offered the job position to him" he shrugged. "Now come on, I'll show you to your room"

I smiled and turned to Jake "Do you want some help?" I offered.

"Nah thanks though Bella, I can handle it"

I gave him one last smile before running after Charlie.

The interior of the house was beautiful; I would have to thank Esme soon.

"Wow, dad" I said looking around the entrance section.

He shook his head and started to walk up the stairs "Tell me about it"

I followed him up the stairs and down the hall way before he stopped at some white double doors.

"Phil and your mother told me you prefer shades rather than actual colours so I had your room repainted" he said as he pushed the doors open.

The room was nearly exactly the same as the one I had in Florida which I loved.

There were 3 white walls and one black one with a white floral design painted over it.

The bed rested against one of the white walls with a large black metal frame with high posts on the corners allowing a mesh type material to hang around the bed making it look like a fortress more than a bed. The mesh was pulled up so I could see the sheets, they were black silk. I had to restrain myself from running over to the bed and running my fingers over the delicate fabric.

I scanned the rest of the room as my eyes rested on my instruments. My black and white drum set sat in the corner of the room, all set up and ready to go. So was my piano and guitar at that fact.

There was a large pin board hovering above my computer desk.

Charlie must of seen me eyeing it "I thought you could use some space to put photos up when you make some friends" he said with a wide smile on his face.

I smiled back and gave him a big hug "Thanks dad"

"No probs kiddo, why don't you settle down while I make dinner"

I spun around and faced him "You make dinner? Please tell me you're joking"

He let out a long laugh "Don't worry Esme taught me some things"

I wiped the imaginary sweat off my forehead "Thank god for that"

He smiled once more before leaving to unpack.

That's something I liked about Charlie, he didn't hover.

EPOV:

I stared up at the roof as I lay on my bed.

Rose and Alice were blasting this weird chick music from Ali's bedroom which happens to be located just next door my mine.

Their music is so girly man, I mean they even played the Barbie song once, it almost drove me insane.

I sat up and pounded my fist on the wall "Heyy, some people are trying to sleep here!" I yelled over the music.

The music volume went down before some one pounded back "Some people are enjoying themselves here!" who I'm guessing was Rosalie yelled back.

If mum and dad were here they wouldn't be doing this shit.

I grabbed my pillow and pressed it over my head trying to muffle Miley Cyrus out of my head.

BPOV:

My dreams were all over the place that night, I dreamt about Florida, I dreamt about my mum, I dreamt about my car and I even dreamt about Charlie's cooking. It was quiet good in the end, I had underestimated him on a large scale but he didn't seem to be that offended.

I had gotten everything unpacked and put away how I liked it.

The morning light was blinding as it shone through the window. I squeezed my eyes tight just relishing the soft texture of the bed sheets, who knew that silk could be so comfy?.

I rolled over to my side to see a post it note stuck to my alarm clock _**'School starts at 9. Directions are downstairs on the fridge. Already gone to work, still chief of police you know. Have fun Bells'.**_

I scrunched the note up and threw it to the little metal trashcan besides my computer desk.

Glancing back at the clock it was 7:20 am. I had heaps of time to get ready but one can't be too careful.

I swung my feet around so they were hanging over the edge of the bed. I liked how this room had carpet rather than tiles; it would be less harsh on my feet in the mornings.

I stretched my arms up in the air and let out a long yawn, feeling the bones in my arms cracking.

I plugged my IPod into the dock and put it on shuffle before heading for my bathroom for a shower.

The hot, scalding water felt good on my skin as steam started to form around me.

The body soap smelt like vanilla and my shampoo smelt like strawberry, my god was Charlie trying to make me smell like a milk shake?

I stepped out of the shower and towel dried my hair before pinning it up, I would put on my clothes then work on hair and make-up.

Now what to wear?

I turned my laptop on and checked the weather. It was actually going to be warm weather today which was rare in the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington so I could wear something more revealing; I was going to blow them all away.

Before about 3 rounds of my wardrobe I finally settled on a sexy purple/pink off the should top with a wide black belt not done up tightly but just resting on my hips, some black PVC tights, some 6 inch studded black stilettos and a gun necklace. Oh yeah, I was the bomb.

My hair was dead straight as usual, and I applied a little bit of eyeliner, some plumping lip gloss and some smoky style eyeshade making my eyes look enormous.

I smiled, happy at the end result.

I grabbed one of my favorite school bags and my IPod before I headed downstairs, hearing my stilettos clink alone the tiles every time I took a step.

I took a granny smith apple out of the fruit bowl before grabbing the note stuck to the fridge. As he said, the directions for school were on the sheet as well as telling me that my school books were on the counter. I scrunched the note up and threw it in the recycling bin.

I put my books in my school bag as well as my blackberry phone, IPod, emergency make up, wallet and my sun glasses.

Now for the most important question, What should I take my beloved car or brand new motorbike that I still haven't seen? I walked to the pantry to find another note. I was going to have to get Charlie an electronic personal organizer so he could send me a schedule rather than writing notes all the time, look at all the paper he was wasting.

'_**I know your debating which vehicle to take today, don't worry Phil already told me about your love for your vehicles. The Car and motorbike arrived this morning and are both in the garage and the keys are hanging on the key rack besides the front door. Have fun and knock them dead Bella. Not literally though Bella, I don't doubt your fighting skills at all'**_

I laughed at the little bit at the end.

I grabbed my bad and slung it over my shoulder; I had adjusted the straps so the bottom of the bag rested against my ass, in other words it hung really low.

I stood at the front door staring at the key rack for who knows how long before finally settling on the motorbike keys.

I walked to the garage and opened the door and fell in love with what I saw.

It was a neon blue Kawasaki Ninja, the motorbike I have always wanted.

I ran over to it and ran my hand over the fuel tank and seat, I guess to reassure myself that it was actually their.

I walked over to the workbench that held my old motorbike gear.

I put my bag up on the bench before sliding on the large leather jacket, leather gloves and way oversized pants over my clothes.

The pants were a bit too long so they hit the ground and covered my feet so I didn't worry about my boots.

I slung my school bag back over my shoulders before sliding my helmet on, it was black with a werewolf painted on the back.

I rolled the motor bike out the door and sat on the seat before starting it up.

I checked the speedometer, it could go so fast.

I revved the engine a few times just enjoying the sound before shooting forward, out of the driveway and down the street.

I whizzed past traffic as I gained speed, the wind against my body felt so good. The wind carried the feeling of being free, that's what I liked about it so much, Wind had no limits.

I remembered the directions easy enough and was at the car park entry before I knew it.

I saw a free park at the front of the car park right next to the office and courtyard area.

I slowed down before completely shutting off the engine when I had parked in the space.

I could see people staring at me from all different directions.

I smiled knowing they couldn't see it under my helmet.

In a quick glace of the courtyard I could see this school was all about cliques just like the one in Florida was.

I sat up on my bike as I saw one of the jocks walk up to me, pissed expression on his face.

He stood right in front of me and said "Hey, man you can't park here; the front row is reserved for football players and cheerleaders only so go park somewhere else"

I said nothing; I just sat there looking at him slightly amused.

"Are you even listening to me Dude? Move your bike, now" he said getting more pissed.

He thought I was a guy, I'll teach him.

I shook my head before getting off my biking and sliding off my schoolbag and placed it on the seat of my bike before reaching up to remove my helmet.

I pulled it off slowly for effect and shook my hair in the wind before turning to face him "Does it look like I give a shit, Dude?" I asked exaggerating the last word.

He stepped back and took a huge gulp.

I removed my motorbike clothing piece by piece relishing on the fact that the guy in the fact was still shocked that I was a girl.

I put the stuff in my bag before putting on my Ray Ban Aviators and slung the bag over my shoulder.

"See you around, Dude" I said exaggerating the last word once again before stepping around him and walking towards the office.

I could feel everybody's stares boring into the back of my head, accompanied by some wolf whistles from some of the guys.

There was an old woman with grey hair and large glasses sitting at the reception desk in the office.

"Hello, my name is Isabella Swan, I've just been transferred across from Florida" I said with a smile.

She looked up from the papers she was inspecting "Oh yes dear, we've been expecting you. Here are your schedule and school map and also a lock for your locker" she mumbled. It was quiet hard to understand.

"Thanks?" I said slowly before walking down the hall back to the courtyard. Again I could feel people staring at me from all directions. I walked through the middle of the courtyard before I saw Alice and Rosalie Cullen staring at me, mouths wide open. They recognized me.

I flashed a smile in their direction before placing a finger against my lips in a shushing action hoping they got the message.

They nodded their heads smiling. I looked past them to the one and only Edward Cullen well the back of his head anyway, sitting there talking to jock next to him, he seemed to be the only one that was not looking at me.

His friend punched him in the shoulder before pointing in my direction mouthing the word 'look' to him.

His head slowly turned before his eyes met mine, his sparkly emerald eyes smoldered my brown ones. His copper hair was longer and he had a strong jaw line. Maturity suited him well, I wish I could have said the same for him personality.

I gave him a quick wink before continuing my walk through the courtyard.

Oh yes, Let the games begin.

**There you go, her grand entrance. I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Next chapter will start off in Edwards POV from the start of the same day.**

**Her clothes are on my profile and her motorbike and hair as well.**

**Check out **_Twimaddy10_**'s** **stories, she is a great writer.**

**Keep reading.**

**Reviews.**

**Love ya****.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	6. Goddess on a Motorbike

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Goddess on a Motorbike**

**EPOV:**

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock, which also happens to be an IPod dock, which also happens to have had decided to play a My Chemical Romance song.

I don't know how hard I slammed my fist against the clock; all I know is that it was hard enough to turn it off.

I rolled over so my face was buried into my pillow. I was about to drift back off to sleep when my bedroom door swung open and in came a very excited Alice.

"Come on Edward, get your lazy ass up, I have a feeling today is going to be a good day!" The little pixie screamed what felt like was right next to my ear.

I groaned in protest as she pulled my sheets back and opened my curtains fully, letting the sun shine in my face.

"Fine I'm up" I grumbled and sat up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Good" was the last thing she said before prancing off to do who knows what.

Alice and her feelings man, they run her.

I could hear the hair dryer on which obviously was Rosalie, man she loved her hair.

I got up and staggered a little bit on the way to my wardrobe, I randomly picked out a pair of Black Skinny leg jeans and a light grey T-shirt.

I wouldn't have a shower now cause of football training afterwards.

The cold splash of water on my face seemed to wake me up fully, and well my hair there was nothing I could do about that, it had a mind of its own.

I grabbed a leather jacket before going down the stairs to see Alice and Rose sitting at the table eating breakfast and pointing things out to each other from a fashion magazine.

"Morning Ladies" I said happily.

"What's got you in a happy mood, Eddie?" Rose asked.

Shit, I hated it when she called me that. I frowned "Apparently the moods gone now, Rosie"

She smiled triumphantly before going back to the magazine.

Carlisle was standing in the kitchen with Esme drinking a coffee.

"Good morning Son" He said cheerfully.

"Morning" I said slowly, he wasn't normally a morning person.

I inched towards mum "How much caffeine did you put in his coffee?" I whispered.

She smiled "Heaps"

I shook my head and let out a low laugh before picking my school bag off the bench "See you guys later".

"Bye son" Dad said with the same tone as before.

I shook my head once again, I could get used to happy-mornings Carlisle.

Rose and Alice decided to take Rose's car so I was left alone in my Volvo which I welcomed eagerly, I'd get to listen to my own music.

I slid the key into the ignition and listen as my beloved car came to life.

I pulled out of the driveway straight after Rose; she hated it when I was in front.

Linkin Park sifted through the speakers all the way to school. I absolutely loved their music.

Knowing that I was on the Football team and Rosie and Alice were on the Cheerleading squad that we would have parks right at the front.

I pulled in a space away from Rose's M3, knowing if I scratched her shit she would bash my ass up.

I could feel the eyes off all the chicks looking at me as I got out of my car. Oh yea, who's the man.

Mike was sitting on the bench in the courtyard with the team and the cheerleaders as I walked up with my sisters.

"Hey, Man, Wad up?" he asked as I sat down.

I rolled my eyes "Jesus man stop trying to be black, it just makes you seem creepier than you already are.

"I'm just playing" he said and gave me a guy hug **(You know those hugs that guys give each other, when the grab hands like they're going to shake and then bump shoulders? Anybody actually know what it's called?)**

The school was organized by cliques, the order of popularity. The groups ranged from Jocks, Cheerleaders, Goths/Emos, Art freaks, Asians, Band people, Hippies, Wanna Be Gangstas, etc, etc.

I was in the most popular of course; The Jocks and Cheerleaders practically ran the school.

Mike was chatting on about random shit when a bright blue motor bike pulled in the space between Rose's and my car. New kid huh? I could see Eric walk up to the bike. The guy on the bike was gonna get a shitload now, only popular kids could park at the front.

I could see Eric talking to the guy who still had his helmet on by the way.

After Eric stopped talking the guy got off the bike and reached for his helmet.

What happened next hit me full on; the bikie wasn't a guy at all but a girl, a pretty hot one at that.

She had long layered brown hair with a side fringe and blonde and pink tips that seemed to shine in the sunlight.

She said something to Eric before she took off the large leather jacket and pants. She was left in a Pinkie kind of top and tight leggings that looked like they were made out of some plastic shit.

She wasn't pretty hot, she was a goddess. Her legs looked a mile long in the studded stilettos she was wearing and her make-up complemented her eyes perfectly.

She said one last thing to Eric before walking into the office.

I looked around to see that everybody in the courtyard was staring after her.

I turned around to face Mike again "Who the fuck was that?"

He smiled "I have no idea, but I'm so gonna find out"

After that the conversation seemed to drift to football and the game next Friday.

"We are so going to whoop ass Edward" He said and punched me in the shoulder lightly before his eyes seemed to glaze over the spot on my left shoulder "What?" I asked.

He mouthed "Look"; I turned around to be met by the new girl's dark chocolate brown eyes.

The thing that surprised me most is that she stared back; she didn't look away blush and giggle like the other girls, she just stared.

After what felt like forever she gave me a quick wink, it was so quick I almost missed it and then she simply walked away, and that was it, she was gone from sight without another word.

Mike punched me again "Dude was that for you?"

I shook my head "I have no idea".

With that I only had one thought in my head 'I was going to figure this girl out'.

**This is a pretty short one but I wanted you to see a little bit of EPOV.**

**I hope you liked it in EPOV.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love ya.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	7. Electricity

**Kiss My Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. **

**Electricity **

BPOV:

I got glares from majority of the girls and got lusty stares from majority of the boys. I would smile at everybody and I would give out the occasional wink. It was second last period and I had biology with a teacher named Mr Banner.

I made sure I was at least 5 minutes late so I could make my grand entrance. I pushed the door open and walked in, swaying my hips and letting the fan blow my hair around.

I gave Mr Banner my pink slip that I needed each teacher to sign before introducing me "Everybody this is Isabella Swan" he said before signalling me towards me new seat and lab partner. I look up to find none other than the most wonderful Edward Cullen sitting there. I put my books down and slid into the seat next to him.

"Hey there beautiful" he purred.

I've only been sitting here for what the whole 2 seconds before he starts hitting on me, typical.

"Hi there I'm Bella" I said as seductively as I could.

I'm guessing it worked because he seemed to squirm in his seat.

I didn't really talk to him for the rest of the lesson but I could see him staring at me in the corner of my eye.

The bell rang and he trailed after me when I walked out of the classroom.

"You look familiar" he said casually, hmmm, maybe he did remember me.

"Yea, I do" I said to him before walking off, smug smile on my face.

EPOV:

She was mesmerising, her smile, her skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, her hair that blew in the wind.

In biology she didn't pay attention to me at all that seemed to piss me off, I wanted her to notice me.

She was the new girl and yet she seemed so familiar but I couldn't figure out why.

I followed her out of the classroom and she said something that left my mind wondering, she agreed that she was familiar, had I met her before?

I shook the thoughts from my head and went to the gymnasium to get ready for football training. At least it would be a distraction.

BPOV:

I had P.E now, it was probably my favourite subject out of them all, I was a gymnast and a kiss ass martial artist but cheerleading was the closest thing I could get to gymnastics and well there was nothing close to martial arts at all.

I walked into gym to find every body in their sports uniform getting ready for sport, luckily for me there were cheerleading tryouts on so I didn't have to play volleyball.

Alice and Rosalie sat at the table, all the cheerleaders standing behind them and what I saw surprised me the most. Behind them stood Jessica, Lauren and Tanya all standing there with cheerleading outfits on, no they couldn't be, there was no way some one dumb as them could have gotten on.

I went and got changed listening to the music they were playing in the gym. I had on a tight white tank top and a pair of silk black boxers on.

Making sure my hair and makeup was still intact I walked out of the change rooms and leaned against the gymnasium wall watching all the hopeless girls attempting to do cheerleading from the shadows. Rosalie and Alice got up from their seats before cutting every single person that auditioned. Alice slumped back into her seat before sighing, "We can't replace Stephanie Rosie, there is nobody that has the right skills" she sighed.

Rose patted her on the back before telling her "There's gotta be someone Alice, someone in this school has to know some tumbling or an ok cheer"

I let out a loud laugh making all of their heads snap in my direction "That's where I come in" I said before walking up to them.

Rosalie arched her eyebrow "Name?" she asked.

I smiled "Bella Swan".

She smirked "Let's see what you've got"

I turned around "With pleasure"

I positioned my self near the back wall before starting my flips.

I could tell they were surprised when I finished by the expression on their faces.

Alice jumped up and ran up to me before pulling me into a hug "I love the new you Bella" she whispered into my ear.

I smiled and hugged her back "So do I"

EPOV:

"Cullen you're late, 10 push ups!" Coach yelled at me.

I quickly dropped to the ground and did the 10 quickly before joining back into the group training session.

I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead and neck as we neared the end of the training session.

Mike and Ben slapped me on the back on the way back to the gym.

We could hear loud music blasting from what I was guessing was the cheerleading tryouts.

I pushed the gym doors open just in time to see Bella Swan in the middle of some mad flips; her movements were so precise and stable. She had some wicked tumbling skills; they had to put her on the cheerleading team. Then my eyes focused on what she was wearing, a tight white singlet and some silk metallic black boxers, guy boxers, I had nearly an exact pair at home. Did she have a boyfriend?

Alice ran over to her and threw her arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

I smiled at the thought of them being friends; Bella would be over at my house often that would mean.

When Alice finally let go Bella started to do a little victory dance that was cute as hell but also sexy at the same time, I watched her hips sway to the music and all I wanted to do was dance with her. She had energy rippling off her skin making me want to go up there and grab her hips and dance.

I shook my head ridding my mind of the little fantasy that was playing in my head and I walked up to Rose and leaned in to her ear. "So what's up with the new girl?" I asked her playfully.

She looked at me with wide eyes "You still haven't figured it out yet?" she asked leaving me dumbfounded.

"Figured what out yet?" I hissed at her as her shocked facial expression turned into an amused one.

"All in good time Eddie" she whispered slyly before walking off to join Alice and Bella.

They were keeping something from me and I was going to figure out what.

BPOV:

I was starting to like Alice and Rosalie; they were being really nice to me. Not that they weren't nice before but now they talk to me.

I had gotten dressed back into my normal clothes and I was walking down the hall way towards the courtyard as the end of the day bell rang.

The courtyard was filled with heaps of people all sitting in their cliques together.

I frowned and shook my head, I was going mess up their politically incorrect form of trying to be organised. It just singles people out, it makes them feel uncomfortable, I would know.

I walked towards past the jock table towards my motor bike when Mike stood up and smacked my ass.

I stopped in my tracks. Oh, big mistake Mikey. I turned around smile on my face.

He smiled back thinking he was gonna get some "So babe, you me at my place tonight, what do you say?" He asked smirk on his face.

I cast a quick glance towards Edward who was fuming and Ali and Rose cast a wary glance in my direction.

I looked back at Mike who was still smirking; I gave him a flirty smile and used a finger to trace random pictures on his chest making his breath speed up rapidly.

"Well I think...." I said slowly.

"Yes" he said all too eagerly.

I smiled and said "I think this" before pulling back my fist and throwing it forward hitting his nose with so much force I could hear the bones snapping.

His head snapped back along with his body with the impact and blood started pour out of his nose as he lay on the ground holding onto his nose.

"I think if you ever touch me again your going to have more than a broken nose" I snarled at him making him shrink back in fear. I walked over to my motor bike putting on my jacket and slipping on my helmet but not bothering with the gloves or pants and backed out of the space slowly. I was about to drive off when a voice called out my name.

I looked over to see Edward running over to me; I pushed the shade of my helmet up.

"Yes, can I help you" I asked nicely.

"Well my car is out of petrol and I was wondering if you could give me a lift home" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled "Sure, here take this" I said as I took my helmet off and handed it to him.

"But won't you need it?" he asked as he slipped it on "Nah, I'm good, Ever been on a motorbike Edward?"

He straddled the bike sitting so close to me that my entire back was pressed against his chest.

I shuddered as the heat radiated off his body onto me, but I was also shocked as the electric current ran down my skin where his was touching. What was that? Static electricity?

"Are you kidding me, I love motorbikes" he said before sliding the shade down.

I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around my waist tightly enjoying the scent of his cologne.

"_Snap it together Bella!"_ I yelled at my self mentally _"He is the one who made your life a living hell and your sitting here with him thinking how nice he smells, Get it together now!"_

"Hold on" I told him before kicking the bike into gear and zooming out of the car park.

I forgot to tell him that we were going back to my house first because Alice had invited me over for dinner but I figured he wouldn't care anyway because he only came with me to spend time with me. He could have easily gone home in Rosalie's car or walked down the street to the gas station but he came with me instead.

I pulled up into my driveway as I felt Edwards's hands moving around on my stomach leaving trails of sparks along my skin; even through the fabric I could feel the mild current of electricity.

I turned the bike off as he hopped off the bike, the way he did, it was easy to see that he had been on a motor bike many times before.

I immediately felt the loss of Edward's body next to mine, the tingling had disappeared.

"What are we doing here?" He asked looking at the house.

I smiled and got off my bike "This is my house and I'm going to get changed before we go to your house"

"Wait a sec, we?" he asked confused.

I nodded my head slowly "Alice invited me over for dinner"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Oh ok".

I walked up to him and grabbed one of his hands and pulled him through the front door just casually enjoying the texture of his hand in mine.

**Heyy, sorry for long time no update.**

**I've finished Unfaltering love, finally.**

**And its school holidays over here now so I can work on the story more often, more chapters, whoo hoo!**

**Anyways I'll talk to you all later.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love you all.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	8. Flashbacks

**Kiss My Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Flashbacks**

EPOV:

Electric shocks ran up and down my arm burrowing themselves inside my core.

I didn't want to let go of Bella's hand but she had to change, _I wonder what bra she is wearing?_

Whoa, Edward snap out of it, now is not the time to think about what type of bra she is wearing, _I wonder if she has matching panties. _

Damn.

Her shoes clinked against the marble tiles as she went upstairs leaving me alone in the lounge room staring into the modern day fireplace.

The blue flames flickered ever so delicately as they rose off the white coloured stones, it reminded me about the fire pit we had at home next to the pool.

I had no idea on how long I was staring into the fire until I heard Bella coming down the stairs.

I stood up and walked towards the stairs to see her walk down in the tightest dark blue skinny leg jeans known to man and blood red silk halter top show just enough of her chest.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw me staring at her body, her eyes following mine.

"What is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked bemused.

I looked into her eyes shocked "Quite the opposite Bella, you look beautiful.

Her head tilted and she smiled sheepishly at the ground, "Thanks Edward".

I held out my hand to her as she reached the last step.

"Why how chivalrous of you Edward" she laughed. Man, her laugh was so musical it sounded like the angels were rejoicing.

I led her to the front door when she pulled her hand back; I turned around "What's the matter"

She looked at me confused "I've got to get the keys" before looking up at the key rack next to the door.

I pulled up my hand and dangled her motorcycle keys in front of her "Here they are".

She picked up another set of keys off the rack before grabbing the ones I had in my hand and put them back on.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

She smiled before dragging me outside, past her motorbike and out the garage.

She leaned against the wall of the garage "Be my guest" she said waving her hand towards the garage door.

I hesitantly pushed the door open and stood there in shock; it was an Audi R8, silver to be exact.

I could feel her breath against my neck, "Beauty isn't she?" she basically purred into my ear.

I turned to see her face just about 2 inches from mine, her lips so close to mine. I started to lean in when she ducked past me and walked over to the driver's seat.

"We haven't got all day" she smiled at me.

_Tease _I thought before slipping into the passenger seat, the black leather seats were so comfortable I wish I could live in this car.

She put on her seatbelt and pulled down the sunshade revealing what I was guessing was the garage door remote.

Light filtered into the room as the roller doors went up and the car engine erupted with low purrs.

She revved the engine as the roller doors inched up slowly "Are you any good in this beauty?" I asked slowly before I looked over at her.

She was glaring daggers at me, "Am I any good?" she snarled as her knuckles went white clutching the steering wheel.

I physically shrinked into my seat and her eyes kept glaring at me; maybe I shouldn't have asked her.

The door finally had fully opened and she slowly crept the car out of the garage before stopping at the end of the driveway with a smile on her face "Oh I'd like to this so" she said referring to her driving.

She pushed one of the many buttons on the dashboard making a loud heavy metal song take over the silence of the car before shooting out onto the road.

She sped down the road drifting at every corner making the wheels of the car squeal in protest.

I gripped the side of the seats tightly hoping not to fall out, she was a pro driver.

I closed my eyes just listening and feeling the sharp turns and the squeals the car made until the car stopped suddenly.

I opened my eyes slowly to see the car parked in front of my house, Jesus that was quick.

She was out of her seat and at my front door before my muscles had untensed. I slowly undid my seat belt and got out of the car slowly and walked up behind her.

She knocked on the door and turned to look at me "Was my driving ok?" she asked innocently.

I ran my hand through my hair and chuckled nervously "It was fine" which was a fucking lie, her driving was awesome even though it sort of scared the shit out of me, hopefully next time I wouldn't look like such a weakling.

Before she had time to respond Alice opened the door and squealed so loud I thought my ear drums were going to burst.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it" I said casually before stepping around them.

Alice grabbed the back of my shirt collar as I tried to walk past.

"Edward dinner is already ready and Bella had a curfew so you better come and eat with us" she said still not letting go of my collar.

I twisted around until her grasp on my shirt went loose "Fine" I grumbled before walking towards the kitchen. This was going to be interesting.

BPOV:

Edward sat across from me at the dinner table spooning mouthfuls of spaghetti into his mouth; Esme was the most fantastic cook in the world.

I took little bites trying to savour the flavour but before I knew it my plate was licked clean, so much for that thought.

Alice was telling me about the new cheerleading routine that they had and Rose was telling me about these new stilettos she bought, I didn't know who to listen to so I just nodded my head and stared into the distance.

Apparently the school colours were black and neon blue and the cheerleading skirts were extra short for extra sexiness.

I laughed at the fact of cheerleaders needing to have shorter skirts, weren't they short enough already?

I pulled out my blackberry and checked the time; it was already 8:30pm.

I hot out of my seat "Oh my god, I'm so late. I have to go pick some things up before the shop closes" I said in a rush.

Alice and Rose walked me to the door before giving me a tight hug, "Don't forget to ask Bella!" Alice shouted at mw as I opened my car door.

"Hmm... Ask who?" I asked dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes "Charli, about the sleep over on Friday?"

"Oh ok yea, totally" I said quickly and slipped into my car, I had only been at school for one day I had been invited to a sleep over already, why aren't I popular?.

I rushed into the Victoria Secret store about 10 minutes before they were about to close, thank god I made it in time.

I picked up a few bras and panties before picking out a new bikini, Alice had a pool in the back yard you see.

It was all white but had metal rings connecting everything together and a little lacy tie up skirt to wear over the bottoms, it was technically a piece of string with a rectangular piece of lace connected to it.

The car ride home was quiet and peaceful as I let my mind wander through the past.

_Flashback_

_I held the shoulder straps of my bag tightly as I walked towards the exit of the school._

_I pushed the door open only to be found by Edward and his posse which included Tanya._

"_Oh look its brace face" majority of them yelled at me._

"_P...p...please leave me alone" I stuttered out making them laugh._

"_Aww... look she's scared, are you going to have a little cry and run to mummy and daddy?" Tanya sneered at me._

_I gathered up the courage to look up only to see her amused face staring at me._

_A stray tear fell out of my eye as she pointed at me "Better get your umbrella guys, looks like it's going to rain" she giggled._

_I glared at her and screamed "SHUT UP!" before pushing her down onto the damp grass which got me no where._

_I ended up in the mud puddle with twigs in my hair and a broken pair of glasses._

_From that day on I swore that in the future I would be able to protect myself from the things that I feared most._

_End of Flashback_

KNOCK KNOCK.

I jumped in my seat to find Charli standing outside of my car.

I rolled down the window and smiled at him sheepishly "What are you doing out here Bella, you have been sitting out here for ages" he said confused.

I had?

"Oh um, I guess I was lost in thought" I said softly and looked down at my hands that were clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"Well ok then, when you're finished with your thinking I want you to come inside and tell me all about your first day" he said with a nervous laugh.

I sighed "Dad, really? A chat about my day?"

He smiled and nodded, "Okay then I'll be in there in a minute"

I pulled my car into the garage and got my purchases from the back seat.

Charli was sitting at the dining table watching the football game from a distance.

I was going to tell him about the beginning of my time at school and what we were doing at school but I wasn't going to tell him my master plan for the ending.

**Hope you like it.**

**Next chapter has Jacob in it.**

**Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Love ya.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	9. Mistaken Conversations

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I Do not own twilight**

**Mistaken Conversations **

A few days later:

BPOV:

It was Friday morning as I got up to get ready for school, I had packed some pyjamas and a few bathing suits too because turns out Alice convinced my dad to let me stay for the whole weekend. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

I slipped on a pair of dark blue mini denim shorts and a plain yellow tank top with some black stilettos.

I grabbed my bag and walked out side to see Jacob sitting on the hood of the limo.

"Heyy" I said surprised to see him.

He turned his head around to face me "Oh heyy Bells, your dad asked me to help you out with something, I don't know what though" he said with a smile.

"Oh right, Charlie told me that you know how to fight?" I asked.

He gave me a toothy grin "Yupp, I've had a little training in everything. Why?"

"I have a free period today just before gym and I wanted to ask you if you could come and spar with me? No-one else in this godforsaken town seems to know the actual art" I sighed.

I looked up at him; I didn't know someone could smile so much man, Jesus.

"Sure Bells, sounds like fun and I promise not to go too hard on you" he chuckled

I rolled my eyes at him "Sure whatever you say".

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand "Come on lets take my car" I said opening my car door.

He practically sprinted over to the passenger side, how much energy did this guy have?

The school car park was practically full because we were a bit late but that didn't matter much.

Jake had to go and get a visitor badge from the front office, it was hilarious, the old office lady kept eyeing Jake and his muscles trying to figure out of he was here to cause trouble.

As we walked to my locker it hit me "Jake what about your school? Don't you have to go?" I asked.

"Naw, Billy home schools me, says that the government is trying to brainwash everybody into being mindless human zombies or some shit"

I stared at him for a second before bursting into hysterics; I had to grab the door frame of the classroom to prevent my self from falling over.

"Paranoid old geezer isn't he" Jake sighed.

"Totally" I managed to get out in between laughs.

I pushed the door open to find that class had started and everybody in the class including Edward was staring at me.

Let's just say I shut up.

The teacher walked up to me and Jake "You're late Ms Swan and who is this lad?" he said eyeing Jake just like the office lady had.

I punched his shoulder lightly "Oh right, Hi I'm Jake. I'm with Bells" he said casually flashing his visitor tag like in one of those secret agent spy movies.

I had to stifle my laughter that threatened to bubble over my lips.

Mr Fitzroy a.k.a Mr Arsehole made this unintelligible sound that sounded like a humph before pointing to the table at the back of the class room, the table next to Edward "You guys sit there and I hope you can control yourselves and not continue to disrupt the whole class" he grumbled.

I grabbed Jakes hand and pulled him to the table "Sit" I whispered silently.

He did a little bow "Yes Milady" he said with an attempt of an English accent.

I gave him a shove and sat down in my seat and tried to focus on what the Arsehole at the front of the room was saying.

EPOV:

I didn't know what angered me more, the fact that Bella has been ignoring me all week or she turns up with this well... guy.

She was giggling with him and was having what looked like a great time.

I couldn't focus on what Mr Fitzroy was saying because Bella and her constant laughing, what was with this girl?

She flirts with me, and then ignores me, and then turns up to class late with another dude, talk about mixed signals.

I sighed as I finished my notes just before the bell rang.

Bella was already walking towards the door pulling Jake along with her.

He started laughing "Hey easy there Bells, I would still like my arm attached to my body at the end of the day"

Bells? Was he her boyfriend?

She stopped and turned around to look at him and placed a hand on her hip.

"Oh well you're going to missing lot's of other body parts when I'm done with you" she purred at him.

"I think you need to worry about yourself more than me but I promise not to be too rough Bells" Jake growled playfully at her.

My head snapped up and tuned in more to their conversation.

"Sure you're big and all Jake but I think I can handle you okay" she said drawing patterns on his bicep.

My eyes widened.

"Change rooms?" he asked.

"Nope not now, after Spanish" she said casually.

"Why not now" he whined.

"Cause I have free period then, I can see if we can get out of class early so we have more time?" she asked.

I swear my eyes nearly bulged out of my sockets.

"Awesome" he boomed disturbing the teacher from whatever he was doing on his laptop.

"Class has ended, out now" he grumbled pointing to the door "That includes you Mr Cullen"

Bella turned her head as soon as he said that, her eyes meeting mine. I could just stare into them all day.

Jake cleared his throat bringing me out of my daze.

I looked down and grabbed my books as Bella and Jake left.

Who ever Jake was I knew one thing for sure, he and Bella were fucking.

BPOV:

I linked my arm with Jakes as we walked through the hallway. He leaned in to my ear "Edward Cullen was staring at you, you know?" he whispered.

"That's what I was hoping for" I smirked as we entered Spanish with Mrs Geneva.

I explained to her that Jake was a friend that was visiting to her in fluent Spanish obviously startling her with my knowledge of the language.

I didn't really have to pay attention to her because I already knew everything she was teaching today, it was just going over basic words, seeing if anyone from last year could remember anything.

Jake leaned back into his seat "And why exactly would you hope for him to notice, hmmm?"

I grinned at him "He teased me in primary school and now its payback time"

He shook his head and laughed "What are you going to do, flirt him to death?"

"Oh I'm offended Jake" I said and punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey, there's enough time for that later" he said rubbing his arm pretending to be in pain.

I looked out the window "I'm just surprised he hasn't noticed who I am yet" I sighed.

His eyes widened "He doesn't know? How thick headed can you get?"

I giggled at his remark "Tell me about it"

The gym was practically empty when we got there, except for the Coach Clapp who was sitting in his office going over some reports.

I knocked on the window to his office quietly trying to get his attention.

His head snapped up in my direction, "Oh hello Isabella, how may I help you?"

I reached up and scratched the back of my head "I was wondering if I could use the gym for some sparring cause I got free period now"

"Of course Isabella, I've got to head over to the office to photocopy some things. You will be okay with just you guys?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure"

"Okay then" he said as he walked past me and out of the gym.

"We can all relax now!" I yelled out to the gym.

"Shoosh Bells, people will hear us?" Jake said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Why are we doing something we're not suppose to be doing?" I said prancing in circles around him.

He rolled his eyes "Come on, get changed and let's get it started" he said clapping his hands together.

"Fine" I grumbled and took off my singlet leaving me in my lacy bra and shorts and walked towards my bag.

Jake rolled his eyes "There is a reason for why they invented change rooms Bells"

"Don't worry, I won't tell your lover you had a peak" I chuckled.

I slipped on the forest green t-shirt out of my bag and slipped it on, I had purposely ripped the bottom half off so that it showed my entire stomach and lower back showing off my tat.

Jake let out a long whistle "Nice ink Bells"

I looked at the little I could see of the tat, it had the word 'Unique' in cursive writing and was wrapped in barbed wire "Thanks Jake"

I shimmied my shorts off and slipped on a pair of black skin tight hot pants.

I wrapped my knuckles and wrist with some special white tape that lessens the pain from impact; I also wrapped both my ankles to insure that I had no foot injuries.

"You want some?" I asked chucking the roll of tape at him.

"Sure, thanks, jeez Bells you have this tape, do you spar a lot?" Jake asked.

"Not since I got here, only with my instructor really" I sighed, I missed my training sessions, and I wanted them back.

I went and slipped a C.D into the cheerleaders C.D player hoping they wouldn't mind.

'One Step Closer' by Linking Park came blasting through the speakers.

_**I cannot take this anymore**_

_**I'm saying everything I've said before**_

_**All these words they make no sense**_

I smiled up at Jake "You ready Jake?" I asked facing him.

"Bring it on Bells" he said pulling his hands in position.

_**I find bliss in ignorance**_

_**Less I hear the less you'll say**_

_**But you'll find that out anyway**_

I started circling him in time with the music; you see the music was practically the core of my movements.

_**Just like before...**_

He ran towards me fists at the ready and started throwing some punches, missing every single time.

I dodged his attempts easily and landed a few good punches in there too.

_**Everything you say to me **_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge **_

_**And I'm about to break**_

I was caught off guard with the punch he threw that hit me in the shoulder hardly but I regained my posture quickly and got him with the same amount of power in the stomach with a right hook.

_**I need a little room to breathe **_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge **_

_**And I'm about to break**_

His hands reached to grab where I hit him and I took this opportunity and landed a kick to his side.

_**I find the answers aren't so clear **_

_**Wish I could find a way to disappear **_

_**All these thoughts they make no sense**_

I heard the gym doors open but I figured it was just the coach coming back from the office.

I tried to kick his side again but he saw my attempt and grabbed my leg "Trying that again, shame on you Bells" he laughed.

I growled at him.

_**I find bliss in ignorance **_

_**Nothing seems to go away **_

_**Over and over again**_

He grabbed my thigh and threw me to the ground, before he had a chance to do anything else I put my hands flat against the floor above my head and used my feet to push myself backwards making myself roll backwards.

I stood up, panting, trying to figure out his next move.

_**Everything you say to me **_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge **_

_**And I'm about to break **_

_**I need a little room to breathe **_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge **_

_**And I'm about to break**_

I ran up to him and jumped into the air allowing my legs to wrap around his head.

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you**_

I leaned backwards and placed my hands on the ground before mustering all the power I had into my legs and flung Jake over myself.

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

_**Shut up, shut up, shut up**_

He landed on his back on the mat with a very loud thump and I landed on my feet and hands crouched on the floor.

_**I**__**'**__**m about to break!**_

I could hear him groaning as I got up and walked over to the far side of the mat to see the whole football team and the cheerleaders standing there, mouths wide open, gaping at me.

Jake sprung up and ran full speed towards me.

_**Everything you say to me **_

_**Takes me one step closer to the edge **_

_**And I'm about to break**_

I crouched down at the last minute and swung a leg around making him fall straight onto his face.

He groaned again and pushed himself over so he was lying with his back on the floor. I stood up and placed my foot on his chest "You had enough yet?" I asked playfully but my muscles slightly throbbing, Jesus, I was getting out of shape.

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**Cause I'm one step closer to the edge**_

_**And I'm about to break**_

He smiled and held his arms up in a surrender gesture "Okay I get it I've lost but I've got to say Bells. That flippy trick thingy that you did was fucking awesome" he said ecstatically as I felt his chest rise up and down from all the heavy breathing he was doing.

I took my foot off his chest and held my hand out to him helping him up off the ground.

"Maybe next time squirt" I said mockingly.

He shook his head and laughed "Yeah, maybe"

I walked over to the C.D player and took my C.D out before putting it back in my bag.

I picked up a towel and threw it at Jake "Hit the showers, you did good kid" I grumbled in a guy voice.

"Heyy just because you won doesn't mean you get to mock me, you know" he laughed.

Jake ran towards the change rooms as I picked up my drink bottle and threw my towel over my shoulder.

The gaping idiots were still staring.

"Jeez, I don't really mind having the peanut gallery stand there and stare at me all day but don't you guys have anything else to do?" I asked rubbing my tensed neck.

Edward smiled at me "Nope we're good thanks" he said.

I rolled my eyes at him "Nice comeback smart arse"

"Don't you know it" he smiled wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh bite me Cullen" I growled at him.

A large grin plastered his face "Is that an offer?"

I shook my head, laughing and walked towards the change rooms.

"Cocky son of a bitch" I called out to him and pushed the change room doors open.

-------------

**Heyy, this chapter is a bit longer.**

**A little bit of action, sorry for the lack of terms, I have no idea about fighting.**

**The song is 'One Step Closer' By Linkin Park for anyone who wanted to know.**

**Next chapter is the sleepover =D**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!! **

**P.S.- Bella's hair and Car are now on my profile.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**Love ya.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	10. Splashed Water

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**Splashed Water**

BPOV:

I left the change rooms, schoolbag slung over my shoulder.

Charlie called Jacob telling him to come home to run some errands so I let him take my car home, as long as he promised not to scratch it off course.

I walked out of the change rooms to come face to face with Tanya and her posse, which included Jessica and Lauren of course.

"What do you want Tanya?" I sighed looking up at her.

"Back of our man" She snarled at me trying to stare me down, was this girl for serious?

"What man?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to me "Who the fuck do you think Bitch? Edward of course, he's ours" she spat at me.

"He's yours? Well it didn't seem that way when he was flirting with me" I said with an arched eyebrow.

She stepped closer once again so her face was inches from mine, I stayed where I was.

"You take that back bitch"

I smirked at her "Or what?"

My words seemed to infuriate her more "Or else you'll wish you were never born" she snarled.

I clutched my stomach and burst into hysterics "Were you not in that room before?" I said pointing to the gym.

"You seriously think that you whores could do any better?" I giggled at them.

They just stood there gaping at me; seeming to ponder over that fact "Didn't think so" I said and started walking down the hall.

I looked out the window as I walked down the hall way, it wasn't raining which was a plus but it still looked pretty grey and cold outside.

"Don't worry we have heaters outside" a voice said right next to my ear.

I spun around to find Alice standing there with a big grin on her face. I pointed to the window "How did you know?"

"Cause Jasper texted me asking the same question" she said happily.

"Jasper?" I asked, I don't think I have met him before.

"Yeah he is my boyfriend" she said blushing.

I nudged her shoulder "Ooh La La" I said suggestively.

She laughed at my tone "Don't worry when you see him tonight you'll totally see why I jump his bones"

I shook my head "Too much info Alice" then it hit me "Tonight?" I asked looking up at her.

Her smile widened "Yeah, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett are also going to be there tonight" she said mischievously.

I punched her lightly on the arm "What are you planning Alice?" I asked trying to figure out what she planned to do.

She tapped her temple with her finger "That's for me to know and for you to find out"

I looked at her with mock anger before the bell rang for lunch.

"We're gonna talk about this later" I said glaring at her.

She shook her head and said "No, we're not" before walking towards the cheerleading table dragging me along with her.

I sighed and gave up on the situation, Alice's word was law.

Lauren glared at me as I sat down on the bench across from her.

"Heyy Lauren, how are you today?" I asked her with a sweet voice making her growl in irritation.

Rosalie leaned into my ear "What are you doing, doesn't she like, hate you?" she asked confused.

I laughed and whispered in her ear "Haven't you heard, 'Always forgive your enemies, nothing irritates them more'"

Now it was her turn to laugh.

Lunch flew past like a Zertec and before I knew it was the end of the day.

Alice and Rosalie dragged me towards Rosalie's car which was a BMW M3.

I ran up to it and opened the passenger seat "Rosalie, Mad car" I said nodding in approval.

She came and sat in the driver's seat as Alice hopped in the back.

"Thanks" she said smiling at me.

Their house was beautiful; I could see why Esme was a successful in her line of work.

The garden consisted of lot's of varieties of flowers that ranged from Roses to Lilies.

I couldn't hold in my gasp as we walked in the front door, the foyer looked like it had come out of an Elizabethan film. A large chandelier hung from the roof making the light illuminate the pieces of furniture that lined the walls of the area.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me down up the large stairs to what I guessed what was her room.

The walls were a baby pink and there was a large purple bed up against the wall, she had what you would call a very girly bedroom.

She pushed me in "Put on your bathers and meet us downstairs at the pool" she said as she shut the door leaving me alone in the scary place.

I pulled out the new white bathers that I'd bought from Victoria secret a few days before.

I slipped on a white large ripped t-shirt over the top and put on some white stilettos; I tied the lace skirt up on the side and grabbed my aviators before walking downstairs.

As said, Alice and Rose were sitting on some chairs next to the pool.

Alice had on a yellow bikini covered in bright pink flowers (big surprise there), and Rosalie had on a bright red bikini on that matched her lipstick. They seemed to be talking about me because as soon as I walked outside it went quiet.

"That bikini is awesome Bella, Victoria Secret?" Alice asked hopping up from her seat.

I arched an eyebrow "Yeah, it is" I said cautiously.

Rosalie got up from her chair and walked over to the fire pit and sat on the edge, "You know I'm sorry for not helping out back then, I didn't really know any better" she sighed looking at the setting sun in the horizon.

I smiled and sat next to her "It's fine Rose, I got through it and also its a good thing that no one helped because if they did, I wouldn't have the strength I have now" I said slowly trying to her to understand.

Alice took this pause to come into the conversation "Yeah you wouldn't be the sexy, feisty, smart girl standing in front of us now" Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled and looked up at the sky "Hell to the yeah!" I yelled making Alice laugh.

The flames in the pit flickered in wind turning into our only light source as the sun set in the distance.

Alice turned on the decking lights and the heaters when it started to cool down.

I removed my sunglasses and walked over to the stereo and looked back over my shoulder "Can I play my music?" I asked them.

"Sure, just nothing depressing" Alice said smiling as she lay down on the bench.

I smiled and plugged my iPod in the dock making 'Let it Rock' by Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne blast through the speakers.

I stood at the edge of the pool looking at Ali and Rose "Come on you guys, it's a pool party?" I yelled dancing with the music.

I pulled the t-shirt over my head, undid my skirt and kicked my shoes off.

I heard a few pairs of foot step behind me but as I turned around I was swept off my feet by a pair of strong hands.

I looked up to see a pair of green globes staring down at me, Edward.

He gave me a crooked smile "Yes it's a pool party, you wanna go first?" he laughed and dropped me into the water.

Two could play at this game.

I swum to the surface and faked some coughs before looking up at him "You arsehole, you ruined my hair, couldn't you have waited until I had my cap on!" I screeched at him and it was then when I realized what he was wearing, he stood there in nothing but a pair of black and grey board shorts.

For a second his eyes showed panic, then he regained his posture "Sorry, how was I suppose to know?" he said stupidly.

I huffed and held out my hand at him "You could at least help me out of the pool seeming as you threw me in and all"

"Yeah, sure, sorry" he said in a rush, aww... he was embarrassed.

He reached down and grabbed my hand.

As soon as he gripped my hand I pulled with all my strength making him fall into the water next to me.

I could hear a booming laughter followed by Alice's and Rose's laughs.

I looked up to see Alice in the arms of a boy who I think was Jasper and Rosalie with a large guy with muscles that was probably her boyfriend.

I smiled and looked back towards Edward who was glaring at me, "Oops, my fault, you didn't get hurt did you?" I asked innocently.

He growled at me before lunging towards me driving my body into the water.

"Make me look like a douche why don't you?" he grumbled at me.

"Well now that I have your permission I will" I laughed tackling him back.

EPOV:

She was so sexy it should have been illegal.

I ran up behind her and scooped her up into my arms, bridal style before dropping into the heated water of the pool.

She swam to the surface spitting out water from her mouth and yelled at me about ruining her hair and swimming caps.

Maybe I shouldn't have thrown her in.

I stuck out my hand for her hand to grab, taking her pissed facial expression.

'Real smooth Cullen' I thought to my self.

She reached up and grabbed my hand but instead of trying to get out of the water she pulled me in.

I ended up belly flopping the water next to her, she was in hysterics.

I laughed and tackled her into the water in attempt to tickle her "You think that's funny, oh I'll give you funny" I laughed tickling her sides.

Her arms shot out and grabbed my hands stopping them from touching her skin.

"Stop" she giggled still holding my hands in hers, "Why should I?" I asked mischievously.

She let go of my hands and walked towards me wrapping her arms around my neck.

I could feel her lips at my ear and her breath spreading across my neck "Cause if you do I'll have no choice but to get you back" she purred seductively.

My body already missed her presence as she pulled away to climb out of the pool, me sporting an obvious tent in my pants.

"You coming Eddie?" she laughed wrapping a towel around her tanned body.

She picked up her stilettos and walked inside behind Alice.

I shot out of the water, grabbed a towel for myself and followed her inside.

Let's just say that I would follow that woman anywhere.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long.**

**I thought that I would more time to type but I have been going everywhere.**

**I hope you like that chapter, next one is about that one game that you always should play at a sleepover with guys, Truth or dare.**

**Please Review.**

**Love ya.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	11. Mixed Emotions

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilght.**

**Mixed Emotions**

BPOV:

The sun had set ages ago and we were all sitting on the floor of the lounge room in a circle, I was sitting across from Edward of course.

Alice had planned everything out for the night which happened to include Truth or Dare.

Everybody had changed into their pyjamas and I must say, Edward looked absolutely edible in his t-shirt and boxers. I know I'm not supposed to be looking but damn, he has one fine body.

Alice demanded to go first and immediately looked at Emmett with a sly look on her face.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" she asked smiling.

"Dare" Emmett said confidently.

I turned and looked at Alice.

"I dare you to make a Nutella and Sardine sandwich and eat it all" she squealed excitedly.

He made one and ate it with no trouble at all; jeez he really was a human vacuum cleaner.

"Okay, Jasper" Emmett said as a mischievous smile spread across his face "Truth or Dare?"

Jasper immediately went for a dare.

Emmett's smile got bigger if that were even possible.

"I dare you to wear lipstick and eye shadow for the rest of the game" Emmett said trying to hold in his laughter.

"Bring on the make up, I'm not going to crack" Jasper said.

Alice squealed once again and started applying some green eye shadow on his eyelids while Rose applied some bright red lip stick on him.

"I have to say Jasper, I think you could pass for a transvestite" I giggled watching him frown.

He held his hands up and shook his head "Hey don't mock me" he whined.

"I will and so will everyone who sees the pic on Facebook" I smiled.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second "What pic?" he asked slightly panicked.

"This one!" I yelled as I pulled out my phone and got a quick shot of him earning me laugh from everyone except Jasper.

I could tell he wasn't happy with me.

"Your turn Jasper" I said innocently.

"Pass" he grumbled.

"Fine then, Rose you can have the next go" I said slightly amused at Jasper's reaction.

"I dare to you to make out with Edward for 3 minutes without pulling back, Bella" Rosalie said cheekily.

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously, oh she thought I was going to back out, No chance.

"Well then you better start the timer" I said as I pushed my self up and crashed my lips to his.

The sudden contact made him fall backwards, me on top.

After a few seconds of hesitation he wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing back.

His tongue swept across my bottom lip begging for entrance which I almost immediately gave him access to.

"Time" Rose said slowly and I pulled back without hesitation leaving Edward lying on the floor, stunned.

"Was that acceptable Rosie" I asked innocently.

I watched her mouth fall open and stare at me, she cleared her throat "Yeah, it was... fine" she said nervously.

"DAMN, BELLA THAT WAS SO HOT!" Emmett boomed and looked at Rosalie "Rosie babe, how bout we go upstairs and play our own little game of Truth or dare?" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively earning himself a whack at the back of the head by Rosalie.

I let out along laugh and gave a quick glance at Edward who had sat up but still looked a bit dazed.

I ran a hand through my hair "Edward, Truth or Dare?" I asked casually.

He stared at with an arched eyebrow "Truth" he said cautiously.

"So far in life, is there anything that you truly regret?" I asked smiling.

He gave me a crooked grin "Yes I know something, not asking you out on a date until now"

I could feel my smile falter a little bit; I don't know why, maybe I was hoping to hear some sort of apology or some recognition of who I was, obviously not.

"Well?" Edward asked slightly impatiently.

I glared at him "I don't think so Eddie boy" I sneered before storming out of the room.

Leaving him sitting there surprised, to be honest I was surprised by my reaction.

I leaned against the kitchen counter trying to pull myself together, why was I feeling so hurt?

EPOV:

I don't know why she snapped at me, all I did was ask her out on a date.

She just stormed out of the lounge room to who knows where.

I heard Alice and Rose let out a sigh, making my head snap in their direction "What?" I barked.

Alice just shook her head "You really don't know do you?" she asked before walking out of the room.

I scrunched my eyebrows together "Know what Rosalie?" I asked.

"Ask Bella yourself" she replied and trailed after Alice.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Do any of you guys know what's up with Bella?" I asked Emmett and Jasper.

All I got from them were shrugs, "Fucking lot of good you guys are" I said shaking my head.

Emmett punched my arm "If you wanna know what's up with her, why don't you **ask **her?" he said if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"It isn't that simple Emmett" I sighed, women were mysteries.

"Um, yeah it is" he replied in that voice that makes you feel stupid.

"Ok then if it's so simple why don't you do it?" I snarled at him.

"I have no reason to pry into her business, unlike you lover boy" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

My head snapped up "What did you say?"

"Admit it man, you've totally got the hots for her. Did you see yourself following her around like a little puppy before?" he said with a laugh.

"And what Emmett, don't act like you don't follow Rose around, you're totally whipped you know?" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, so what, I don't care. I'm happy to be whipped, especially if it's by Rosie" he said with a toothy grin.

"Not what I meant asshole, jeez" I said before getting up.

"Where you going man?" Jasper asked

"To find the girls" I grumbled, with that I left the room.

BPOV:

Alice and Rosalie came into the kitchen not long after me.

"Hey, Bella, we totally know why you're upset, Edward has the brain capacity of a cardboard box" Rosalie said smiling.

I looked up at her "You know why I'm upset?... Cause I don't" I said sighing.

"Isn't it because he still doesn't know who you are?" Alice asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess it is. I don't ever expect an apology from him yet I feel disappointed that he still doesn't recognise me" I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

Alice smiled "I shall repeat, Edward has the brain capacity of a cardboard box"

I could feel my lips turn up into a smile.

"True..." I laughed.

"Well what are we all giggling about in here" s masculine voice called from the door.

I turned to see none other than Edward standing there.

My smile faltered instantly, "Nothing you need to know about" I sneered at him.

"Come on Rose, let's go and check on the guys" Alice quipped and pulled a hesitant Rosie from the room.

Edward raised his arm and rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I'm sorry for asking you out like that but I don't understand why it's such a big deal" he said casually.

I ground my teeth together "No, its fine" I managed to grumble out.

"So are we good?" he asked clapping his hands together.  
I breathed in and nodded "Yeah, we're good"

"Then let's go back" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me back to the lounge room.

EPOV:

She seemed so hesitant towards me, I have no idea why, nor do I know why Alice and Rosie are all jumpy when Bella's near me.

Apparently there is something I need to figure out but I'm coming up blank.

Had I met Bella before?

-----------------

**TT_TT --OMG, I'm soooooo sorry you guys, I've had extreme writers block, like when ever I open it up I could only write 2 sentences before my mind going blank.**

**I'm totally stressed as well; moved to a new school, sigh. **

**I just can't think of anything and I don't want to put it on hiatus, so please forgive me if some chapters are really short (like this one).**

**I love you all.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	12. Photographed Memories

**Kiss My Ass**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Photographed Memories**

BPOV:

I walked back to the lounge room Edward trailing behind me.

Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch snuggled up together caught in such a romantic embrace that it seemed to be an invasion of privacy just looking at them.

Rose and Emmett had disappeared from sight to do who knows what and frankly, I don't want to know.

I could feel Edwards hand grasp mine "Come on let's leave them alone" he whispered in my ear before walking up the stairs, me in tow behind him.

His room wasn't what I had expected at all. A large bed with plain navy sheets pressed up against the wall, cream coloured walls and grey carpet.

A large book case filled with books of all different genres, and a small 2 person couch opposite the bed.

Edward went and sat on the couch, and offered me a seat.

I walked and sat on the bed opposite him kicking a white shirt that had been discarded and thrown on the floor. He quickly jumped off the couch and picked the shirt up and threw it into his wardrobe before sitting back onto the sofa "Sorry Bella, I haven't gotten time to do the laundry yet" he said shamefully.

You wouldn't expect someone like him to have a room like this, simple and **clean**, well besides from a shirt or 2 strewn across the floor.

I turned my head and saw a batch of photo frames on the far end of the bookcase.

I walked over to them and picked up a photo of Edward and Tanya at what must have been at school.

I stared at the photo for a moment before realising the background.

There I was in the photo, sitting on a bench by myself, reading my tattered copy of Wuthering heights, just happening to be caught in the distance.

I felt a hot breath span across the back of my neck, Edward must have come over.

"Who's she?" I asked him and pointed to myself in the photo.

He leaned over my shoulder and looked at the photo closely, his body pressing up against mine.

I could see his eyebrows scrunch together "To be honest I never asked her name, she was always sorta just there" he said sadly.

I looked at him "Hey what's with the tone?"

"Back then I was an arsehole to her, I don't know why but I was. Then one day she simply left, no goodbyes, no farewells, she simply just left. Maybe it got too much for her, all the teasing, all the mean words and names that were thrown at her, maybe she just cracked. I never saw her again" he said sighing.

"Why do you sound so devastated?" I asked tearing up.

"Because I wish I was different back then, I regret being an arsehole to her, I really do, it's just I guess it's too late now" he said taking the photo from me and placing it back on the counter.

"I'll be right back" he said before walking out of the room, leaving me ponder on what he had just said.

Had Edward Cullen really changed?

EPOV:

She seemed really interested in that photo, I don't know why.

I ran a hand through my hair and walked down the stairs, Alice and Jasper had both disappeared to who knows where.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 drinks and some chocolate for Bella.

I went back up to my room to find her fast asleep on top of the doona cover.

I put the stuff down onto the bedside table and picked her up, tucking her into my bed.

I couldn't help but to stare at her for a little while, she looked so peaceful, like an angel.

I strode across to the bookshelf and picked up the photo frame Bella was looking at before.

I really did want to know what happened to the girl, was her life ruined from my teasing? Did she move on for the better? Who knows?

I sighed and placed the photo back down before lying down on the couch and started to fall asleep thinking about that mysterious girl in the photo.

BPOV:

How did I get here? I stretched out and felt the softness of the bed I was lying on.

Then I remembered what happened last night, where was Edward?

I snapped up to see Edward fast asleep on the couch in front of me.

He looked so calm as he slept.

It was 7:30 am and I knew that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again so I got up and pulled the doona with me before placing it on top of Edward.

I placed a hand on his shoulder making him stir in his sleep, scared I had woken him up, I took a step back and tip toed to the door and walk out of the door but hearing Edward mumble "I'm sorry" made me stop in my tracks. I turned around to see him still fast asleep.

My heart swelled as I closed the door and skipped down the stairs, I had gotten the apology I never thought I would get.

EPOV:

I dreamt of high school. I dreamt of brace face, I know I shouldn't call her that but what else I can call her. I never did ask her name and I truly regret that. In my dream there was only me and her, no-one else, she just stood there looking at me. I looked down in shame, "I'm sorry" I whispered to her softly.

I looked up to see her crying softly "I forgive you" she whispered back before disappearing into the darkness.

My eyes flew open to find sun shining in through the windows, my back aching from the way I slept.

I looked around the room to find it was empty, Bella had left?

I got up and practically bolted downstairs to find Bella in the kitchen wearing my mother's apron, cooking what smelled to be French toast.

She looked completely relaxed and moved around dancing to her iPod. I cleared my throat softly to catch her attention.

She spun around and almost dropped the spatula in the progress.

She let out a shaky breath "Jesus, Edward, don't do that. You scared the living crap out of me" she complained, bending down to pick up the utensil before flipping the toast over in the frying pan.

"That smells delicious" I complimented before sitting down on one of the bar stools facing her.

"Yeah, it's one of my grandma's recipes" she said smiling.

The silence fell comfortably around us, all but the sounds of the frying pan and the spatula scraping against it. I gazed at her face as she concentrated moving the toast around the pan and still occasionally moving her hips to the beat of the music coming from her iPod.

"You're so sexy" I blurted out suddenly. She stopped moving and looked up at me from the stove, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. I hoped I hadn't upset her again, but a second later her mouth relaxed into a tiny smile and she blushed.

"Thanks"

I nodded and we lapsed back into the same silence until she started asking me to get plates and cutlery out.

"I made enough for the others but their not up yet…" she trailed off as she took her head-phones out of her ears

"Just leave it in the pan, they'll be down soon enough" she nodded and began serving the food.

Once we were seated at the table, I instantly started to cut off a bit of toast, I was pretty eager to try it, also feeling pretty starved. It may have been hot but it tasted heavenly, so much that I couldn't hold back my moan of approval.

"This is great, really it is" I smiled crookedly at her after swallowing.

BPOV:

I think my heart stopped when he moaned and then followed by that crooked smile. After we finished eating Edward stood up and picked up my plate as well as his. I tried to take it off him but he protested and proceeded to them to the dishwasher.

"So did you have plans for today?" he asked once he had placed the dishes away.

"Well I was thinking about hanging out with this great bronzed haired guy but I guess we could do something" I smiled and his face fell

"And who would that be?" he asked sounding worried; I decided to play with him for just a bit more.

"Oh just a guy from school, his names Edward" he looked confused for a moment but then chuckled; he defiantly wasn't a morning person.

"Just excuse my blonde moment" he muttered, looking embarrassed. I got up and moved over to him.

"So you were saying something about hanging out today?" He seemed to recover for a moment before he replied "Yea, I was thinking we could go and see a movie in Port Angeles or go for a walk. Just something relaxing"

I considered it for a bit and then answered "A walk sounds nice, anywhere in particular?"

Before he could answer his phone started going off in his back pocket.

"Hold that thought" he said quickly as he took it out an answered it. I leaned back against the counter and watched his face.

"Oh hey Tanya" my smiled faltered, he was still talking to her? "Oh sorry I kind of already made plans" he smirked as he listened to the girl on the other end pleaded with him.

"Nope sorry, see you around" and with that he closed his phone. From what I could gather with only hearing one side of the conversation, I figured the Tanya had called to ask Edward to hang out. I was still frowning, and I felt unsure why this call had upset me, I was stronger and more confident then I used to be but why did I still feel like I had my back up against a wall?

"Sorry about that, where were we?" he questioned as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Um, Edward I just remember that I've got an essay due soon and that I should really be doing it today"

His face clouded over and he looked a little hurt, I couldn't have that.

"But I'm free tomorrow" I added smiling.

The tips of him mouth twisted up into a smile "Tomorrow sounds perfect. Dinner?" he asked.

I nodded, chewing on my bottom lip.

He still looked a bit put off but he smiled all the same "Okay great I'll see you at 7:00 tomorrow night then"

I reached up and pecked him on the cheek before turning and making my way out of the kitchen. When I packed all my things up and grabbed my now dry bathers I headed for the door. I guessed Alice, jasper; Emmett and Rosie were all still asleep. Edward was waiting for me at the entrance. Slinging my bag higher on my shoulder I prepared to give him one last good-bye before tomorrow night.

"Hey listen, I hope you're not mad at me or anything. Tanya always calls me on the weekend to hang out, but I'm not interested so I tell her no"

"It's not that, really, I just have a lot to do today. I'll see you tomorrow Edward" and with that I pushed the door open and walked out.

It was only half way down the drive that I realized I didn't have a car with me "shit!" I hissed to myself. Quickly pulling my phone out, I dialled Jacobs's cell.

"Hello?" he said picking up on the third ring. "Hey Jake its Bella, can you come and pick me up from the Cullen's house?"

"Be there soon" he said calmly as I soon as I finished giving him directions

"Bella!" I whirled around to see Alice in her pink boy shorts and white singlet running out towards me.

"Hey Alice, I only just realized that I don't have my car with me when I got out here, Jacobs picking me up though"

"Oh, alright then" she pouted I seemed to be letting down a lot of people today. "Alice thanks for everything, I had heaps of fun last night" I gave her my best smile and she beamed back.

"You're welcome Bella" she paused for a seconde and continued "Hey did you say something to Edward, he seems a little out of it when I passed him in the hall?"

"….Alice I don't know what came over me, Tanya called and it threw me off, I don't know why it upset me but it did"

"Bella you're prettier, sexier, smarter and stronger then that stupid hoe is. Why would you ever think that Edward would want to hang out with her on the weekend?"

"I guess some of that paranoia from when we were in primary school was coming back"

"All that stuff is in the past just forget it. You know who he wants now" she smiled gently

"Your absolutely right Alice" I replied steadily, "He invited me over tomorrow for dinner"

"Have fun" she winked.

I hugged tightly and promised to call her tomorrow just as Jacob's limo pulled up.

"Where to?" Jacob asked happily as I got in.

I smiled to myself "A quick trip to the shops and then home"

"Okey Dokey" he said as he pulled out of the driveway.

I was excited to say the least. Guess what? I had a date with the enemy.

**This is a longer one than the others and once again I'm sorry for not updating in a while. **

**This chapter couldn't have been written without the help of the AMAZINGLY talented **___**Twimaddy101. Check her stories out =D.**_

___**Thank you so much Megan!!!**_

___**Love you all.**_

___**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX **_


	13. Dream Date

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight. At all. Sigh.**

**Dream Date**

BPOV:

It didn't take long to find a new, decent looking dress for my date. It was a midnight blue halter dress that finished mid thigh. I absolutely adored it when I set my eyes on it. Jacob helped me choose it out, out of the many other dresses I showed him. He said it looked amazing on me and I could trust him to tell me the truth.

The day had been short but tiring and I couldn't wait to get to bed.

Charlie was in the kitchen cooking dinner when I got home; his cooking had improved drastically since when I was in primary school. I really must remember to thank Esme when I see her next. Esme and Carlisle have been out of town for a few weeks, just taking a break and I don't blame them. Looking after Alice and Rose must be tiring; those two always have so much energy.

"That was delicious" I said rubbing my stomach in appreciation.

"Really?" Charlie asked arching his eyebrow "You don't have to say it's nice just cause I'm your dad you know"

"No it is really yum dad" I chuckled before clearing the table.

"Go on upstairs, I'll do the dishes" Charlie said before taking the plates off me.

I smiled and went upstairs, after all I had to call Alice and Rosalie and tell them all about today.

EPOV:

She said yes, I couldn't believe it, she actually said yes. After seeing her react so differently when Tanya called I didn't think she would, I wonder what Tanya has done to piss her off? But then again it was Tanya, she pissed every one off.

Everyone was now in the kitchen eating Bella's French toast. Alice was bouncing in her seat, I glared at her a little "She told you didn't she" I asked her shaking my head. She launched herself out of her seat, practically tackling me to the ground in a big hug. "You better not stuff it up" she twittered before sitting back down.

"What makes you think I will stuff it up?" I asked her in mock surprise.

"Your playboy personality might scare her off, in other words your cheating" Rose cut in taking a sip of her coffee.

I rolled my eyes "Who says I don't want a serious relationship?" I asked her.

She smirked and looked up at me "Your hugely, inflatable ego tells me that you don't want a serious relationship"

I held my hand up to my chest with fake hurt "I can't believe you think so lowly of me Rose" I grinned at her.

She smiled but didn't say anything after that and returned to her coffee which left me time to ponder on the fact that I, Edward Cullen, had a date with Aphrodite.

BPOV:

Alice and Rose's idea of makeup and hair is completely different from mine. I was poked and prodded until I was what Alice had called acceptable. 5 hours for acceptable, 5 hours of my life that I'd never get back but still I have to say I looked good. Alice and Rose could get jobs as beauty therapists in the future.

It was about 6:30 pm when Edwards car pulled up into the drive way. It was least to say that I was over nervous; I didn't know how the night would turn out.

Edward almost took my breath away when I saw him; he was wearing a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a dark blue button up shirt and a black blazer. I guess only someone like him would think up wearing formal wear on top of casual clothes.

He handed me a red rose bud and led me to his Volvo.

I turned to see Alice standing at the window with a big smile on her face that made a shiver go down my spine, something deep in my bones told me she would know the outcome of the night.

EPOV:

Alice and Rosalie did a great job, not that Bella wasn't gorgeous before but still I have to say, damn.

She looked absolutely stunning in the short dress she was wearing.

I opened the car door for her and watched curiously at the little exchange she and Alice had. Alice knew something well, Alice knew everything. Both Alice and Rose had hinted that I didn't know something about Bella, yet when I ask them about it they rant on about how stupid I am. It's frustrating the shit out of me.

Bella had no idea on where I was taking her and I hope Alice hadn't told her. Ali overheard my conversation with the manager of the restaurant on the phone, sneaky little pixie.

Bella didn't really talk much on the way there but as I soon as I pulled up the restaurant I could see her mouth hang open. "You planning on catching flies?" I teased playfully.

She turned and smiled at me "You bet I am"

I got out and opened her car door.

She linked her arm in mine "What is this place?"

"It's called Bella Italiano" I said to her smiling.

She looked at the ground and blushed.

"It looks expensive" she sighed glancing back up at the restaurant.

I cocked an eyebrow at her "It's a date, you're not suppose to ask how much it costs"

She smiled softly as the waiter led us to our table.

What I would give to find out what she was thinking.

BPOV:

I really didn't know what to say when we pulled up to the restaurant, it was beautiful beyond words.

It was up on a hill sort of and was practically made out of glass.

The seats Edward had gotten us looked over Forks. I didn't know Forks was capable of something so, well fancy. Everything else around town seemed rustic and wooden.

The food was delicious. I had ordered the spaghetti while Edward had the salmon. It was the dream date that every teenage girl wanted and all too soon it ended.

The whole night whizzed by and I didn't really grasp the fact that it was over until the car stopped outside my house. Edward of course being the gentleman opened my car door and offered a hand.

"Tonight was wonderful" I sighed linking my arm with his.

"Hey, why the face then?" he asked arching a perfect eyebrow at me.

I let out a low laugh "Because it's over".

He let out a chuckle at my words of wisdom.

The sky was pitch black and I lost track of time ages ago.

I looked up at Edward from underneath my lashes and was about to say goodnight when his lips crashed onto mine and it was at that moment when my body acted without thinking.

My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him back.

**Okay, I know you guys are angry with me. I'm soooorrryyy. (Ducks from the rocks being thrown at me)**

**It's been ages since I last updated and there will be another chapter coming very soon… and Edward figures out who Bella is soon… not saying when or how though. : P**

**As to answering some questions:**

**ArieCullen- Jacob has a limo because he's Bella's and Charlie's Chauffer. (Pretty sure that's how you spell it)**

**Also if there is any time or season confusion it's because I'm Australian and majority of you guys are from the U.S. so yeah…**

**Don't hate me. **

**Love you all. **

**Please Review.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	14. Broken

**Kiss my Ass**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Broken**

**BPOV:**

Three weeks passed and Edward and I were officially a thing. We were the hot  
topic in school the day after we went public, and people still wouldn't shut  
up about it. Let's just say they were all surprised, but I was guessing no-one  
was as surprised as I was. I would have never thought that I, brace-face,  
would be Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

Alice knew this would happen, I saw it on her face when I told her and Rose.  
Unlike Rosalie, she didn't act surprised or anything, just really excited that  
she'd get to play Bella-Barbie.

I have to say, my life feels almost normal, I've got the best friends in the  
world, the most amazing boyfriend a girl could wish for and the sexiest car on  
the planet. What more could a girl wish for?

Over the week I spent with Edward after the date I had learned so much about  
him. Asinine behavior aside, he's really a down-to-earth guy. I know, coming  
from me…ground breaking.

Over the past week, we had been on heaps of dates; from a night out at the  
movies to a fancy restaurant in Seattle. I really hated that Edward spent so  
much money on food, but every time I'd bring it up he'd rant crap about he was  
allowed to spend as much money as he wanted to when it came to me.

So today, it was 8am Friday morning and I was waiting outside for Edward to  
pick me up. I glanced at my neglected baby on the driveway…I hadn't been  
able to drive it for a while.  
Within a few minutes, stroking of my car was interrupted by the purr of the  
Volvo. Edward pulled up and walked out, a sexy smile plastered on his face.  
I stopped stroking the hood of my car and wrapped my arms around his neck to  
pull him down for a kiss.

"Hey beautiful, ready to go?" he asked when we pulled back.  
"Sure," I smiled, hoisting my bag over my shoulder. He kissed me again before  
opening the passenger door for me.  
"Say Edward…" I began coyly, hoping to get his attention.  
He glanced at me cautiously, and I morphed my face into innocence, twirling a  
lock of hair around my finger. "Yeah, baby?"  
"You know all those dates you've taken me on?" I asked, smiling up at him.  
He nodded and I wondered how he'd take what I said next. I hope he'd accept.  
"Well I was thinking…and I realized that we've never had a homemade dinner  
together. So you are coming here tonight at 7." I practically purred, smirking  
at him.

He leaned over the console and grinned at me. That all-American boy grin that  
makes you all warm and fuzzy inside.  
I could feel his lips against my ear now. "You know how sexy you are when  
you're in control." Edward growled. Ok, screw warm and fuzzy…how about warm  
and wet?

"Don't you know it?" I mumbled incoherently, nipping at his neck.  
He groaned and pulled back, flashing me an apologetic smirk. "Later, we're  
going to be late." he said.  
I shook my head and pouted, unbuckling my seatbelt and launching on to his  
lap. We continued a hot make-out session for a good five minutes, until…

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"Shit!" Edward spat, pulling his lips away from my neck and grabbing his phone.  
I giggled, and moved back to my seat.  
"What do you want Alice" he grumbled, starting the car.  
"Edward Cullen, where are you? We're at school now." Alice demanded loudly.  
"Fuck, Alice, is that the only reason you called? You were interrupting Bella and  
me." he sighed running a hand through his hair.  
Look at those biceps.  
Oh God... don't let him catch you staring, you perv .My subconscious snapped.  
"Annoying pixie." Edward muttered, hanging up. We drove in silence, the sounds  
of Beethoven filling the car. When we arrived, as usual, all eyes were on us.

Edward got out and opened the car door for me, "Whenever you're ready, madam."  
he grinned

I scrunched up my nose and looked up at him as I slid out. "Don't call me  
madam; I'm not that old you know?" I snapped.  
He bowed down "Of course Mademoiselle." he replied mockingly.  
I smirked and whacked the back of his head "That's what you get for being a  
smart ass." I mumbled, heading towards the building.  
"Yeah, but I'm your smart ass." he whispered in my ear as we parted ways. I  
pecked his lips and said goodbye.

EPOV:

She asked me on a date. Bella-fucking-Swan asked me out on a date and she was going  
to cook for me. Talk about luckiest man on the planet. I spent a good hour  
getting ready, realizing that I was turning in to a girl. I had tried on  
at least 5 different pairs of jeans and 11 different shirts before I settled.

I pulled up into her driveway at 6:45 on the dot, and looked at the soft glow  
coming from the front window. The sky was darkening already and there were  
only a few streaks of sunlight left. I knocked on the door softly, but it  
opened slowly from underneath my touch. I pushed the door and stepped inside.  
"Bella? You there?" I called out into the dimly lit hallway.  
"Yeah, in the kitchen, make yourself at home." she called out.  
I softly shut the door behind me and walked into the lounge room looking at  
the scene in front of me.  
Bella had set up candles everywhere and a little pillow area, I'm pretty sure  
that was where we'll be eating.

My heart softened at the fact she'd done this for me.  
I hadn't actually looked around Bella's house before; the few times I had been over I didn't really have a chance to look around.  
I glanced across the room; there was no doubt that Esme had been the interior  
designer for the house but there was a large antique cabinet in the corner of  
the room.  
I walked up to it feeling the intricate patterns in the wood and opened one of  
the drawers.

I picked up the photo album that was sitting snugly in the drawer. It was  
obviously old and was a chocolate-brown color with 'My Childhood' scrawled  
across the top with golden pen.  
I smiled to myself, thinking about how cute Bella would have looked when she  
was younger, and proceeded the flip to the front page. I didn't get a chance  
to glance at any of the pictures, because Bella's voice filtered in.  
"Edward, are you okay in there? You're being very quiet." she said, padding  
in. I eyed her appreciatively, loving the way her curves were accented by that  
tiny top.  
"What are you doi..." Bella started, but then she gasped when she looked at  
the album in my hands.  
My eyes widened and I stared at the pictures on the page. A young, mousy girl  
with frizzy brown hair, thick glasses, a few zits and…the nerdy green  
braces. Holy shit.  
"Brace face." was all I managed to get out. Of course Bella was that girl,  
that's why she hated me when she first came. That's why Rose and Alice were bitching  
at me the other day.  
If Bella was the girl who I had tortured years ago, why the hell was I on a  
date with her right now? She must be doing something to get back at me. It was  
probably her plan from the start. I wouldn't have been surprised if Chief Swan  
was right in the other room, his gun ready to shoot me.  
She wrapped her arms around herself and gave him a small nod, her eyes  
watering.

The album slipped from my hands, and accidentally knocked over the glass swan  
on the bottom shelf, smashing it into a million pieces.  
"Edward." she cried trying to hold back her tears. I didn't know what to say.  
I was a fool for thinking that she was special, she was just here to use me.  
She didn't like me, well; I didn't really blame her for that though. But there  
was no way in hell I'd put my heart on the line for her to break.

"I...I... I've made a mistake" I mumbled, shaking my head before running out  
the door.

BPOV:

I stared at his retreating form, hearing the Volvo pull out of the driveway. A sob burst from my throat as I crouched down to pick up the glass pieces. All  
my insecurities were coming back to me now. Of course Edward wouldn't want to  
go out with me…I was still the ugly, stupid little girl in his eyes. The asshole  
hadn't changed one bit. I felt tears drop onto the glass pieces. They were  
shattered…just like my heart.  
**-**

**Ema2010 practically wrote this chapter and I have to admit she writes way better than I do so here you guys go. A super dupa chapter :D ILY EMA.**

**I've had my wallet stolen twice this week... sniffles. Just thought I'd share that with you.**

**Please review : D**

**Love ya, Emi the most though.**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


	15. False Meanings

**Kiss My Ass**

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.**

**False Meanings**

BPOV:

Days past in a fog.  
I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even think without Edward's face  
haunting into my thoughts. It was just like in middle school…he tormented me constantly.  
After everything we'd been through the past weeks, it didn't matter in the end. As soon as he found out who I really was, he bolted. Seriously, who does that without a second thought?  
I had come to Forks with the intention of making Edward Cullen's life hell.  
Instead, he ruined mine. And I was stupid enough to let it happen.  
I sighed at stared at the rising sun. I really didn't want to go back to school today. I didn't want to face Edward. Especially after he just dumped me. Charlie was already gone, thankfully. Ever since he noticed the tiny scratches on my hands from where the glass had dug into my skin, he'd been particularly hovering.  
Maybe he thought I was going to turn out suicidal or something. I sighed and massaged the red lines over my palms, then dropped my towel and went to find some clothes for the day.

EPOV:

They say love is overrated, and I didn't really understand what that meant until now. I felt so stupid. How could I just leave the most protected part of me-my heart-to a stranger who was out to seek revenge? Why wasn't I thinking? Alice and Rose were bickering about some shit outside my door. I hadn't spoken to them this whole weekend. They knew exactly who Bella was and what she was  
after…and they didn't even bother to stop her. Some sisters I had.  
I sighed and raked a hand through my messy hair before opening the door.  
"…don't get what his problem is?" Rose snapped, cutting off when she saw  
me.  
"Why don't you tell me?" I snarled, starting down the stairs.  
"What an ass." Alice muttered.  
I glanced up and flipped her the finger, "I can hear you, Alice."  
"Whoops. My bad" she scoffed.  
I glared at her and continued to the kitchen. Esme was cooking, as usual. She  
looked at me with disproval, before returning to flipping the omelet.  
"You're fucking against me too?" I asked incredulously, slamming my hand on the  
counter.  
She threw down the spatula and gave me her mom-glare, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Don't you think that you should find out what her intentions were first? And then go acting like an immature brat?" she asked sternly.  
"Fuck her." I muttered, slinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my keys.  
"Edward, where are you going?" she called as I slipped out the door.  
"Where the hell do you think? I'm going to bloody school" I yelled, storming  
outside.  
Alongside Alice and Rosalie, she was siding with Bella.  
Thanks a lot mom. Thanks a fucking lot.

In my haze of anger, I didn't realize I'd arrived to school almost an hour  
early. I slammed my head against the steering wheel and trudged into the  
hallways. Staring into the empty space, I was hit with a burning memory.

I was back in middle school, walking with Tanya, laughing. A hunched over form  
bumped into us, and sprawled to the ground. I looked down to see Bella hanging  
her head in humiliation. I felt my lips curl up into a sneer while Tanya  
cackled beside me.  
"Walk much, fucktard?" I spat, kicking her book.  
Her bottom lip quivered as she adjusted her glasses and reached for her  
papers.  
"Watch where you walk, next time. Or there will be trouble, Brace Face." I threatened,  
wrapping my arm around Tanya and heading off.

I shook my head, trying to clear the memory from my mind. Was I really that  
bad? A guy from the basketball team came up to me and clapped my back.  
"You alright, Cullen?" he asked. "Yeah, just a headache, Dylan." I muttered, shrugging him off.  
I trudged to the cafeteria and went up to the counter.  
"Coffee, please. Small, black, one sugar." I sighed, raking a hand through my  
hair.  
"Sure thing, $2.50 please." she drawled, swiping my Amex.  
"Rough night?" she asked casually, preparing the drink.  
"And morning." I groaned, taking the coffee.  
I thanked her and took a scalding sip, relishing in the hot liquid seeping down my throat. The burn provided a distraction from the hole in my chest. I slouched in one of the booths and stared at the filling parking lot. A few minutes passed, and then I saw her. She was getting out of her flashy car,  
swinging her bag over her shoulder. She looked great today, as usual. Black skinny jeans that were so skin tight you could see every contour of her legs and ass, a red, low cut lacy top with a band logo across the chest, and a pair of beat up Converse on her feet. Her wavy mane of hair fell down her back casually.  
Why was I thinking about her, again?  
I finished up my coffee and glanced around. Students were entering the cafeteria to grab a quick breakfast. Noise filled the room.  
Suddenly, a pair of chocolate brown orbs locked with my dull green ones.  
The spark she usually had in her eyes was gone, replaced by a cold, hostile stare. Her gaze was fucking off and I could tell that behind the fake smile she plastered on, she was seething. She brushed past me, but I grabbed her arm. She tensed underneath my touch and turned her glorious head to stare at me.  
"We need to talk." I said calmly as I could manage.  
She wrenched her arm away, "Really? NOW you want to talk? Screw you." she spat  
angrily.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled, narrowing my eyes.  
"Are you really that stupid?" she mocked.  
My hands balled into fists. Stupid little-  
"Fine. Go on and have your laugh. Fuck off." I grumbled.  
"You give up so easily. For someone with so much energy to ruin my life, I'd think you'd have enough energy left for this." she snickered.  
Then, she leant in right next to my ear. Tingles erupted all over my skin.  
"Or are you just embarrassed that you, the great Edward Cullen, fell for Brace Face." Bella whispered coldly.  
And with that, she swept out of the cafeteria, leaving me, and the idiots  
who'd overheard us, in a daze.

BPOV:

Damn, Cullen is such an asshole. How could one person possibly have so much ego? And that  
arrogance! It was mindboggling. He had to be crazy. There was no way he was  
normal. I stomped grumpily through the school day, too annoyed to talk to anyone. They all stayed away from me, not wanting to test me. Unfortunately, some people  
didn't understand that.  
Tanya fucking-Denali. She'd been laughing at me all day, snickering with her little  
Barbie friends.  
"If you have something to say, bitch," I snarled at the end of the day, "Say it  
to my fucking face!"  
I slammed my locker, trying to scare her.  
"So are you really Brace Face, freak?" she smirked, leaning against another locker.  
"Seriously, name calling." I scoffed, "Is that the best you can do, Tanya?"  
Her blue eyes narrowed into squinty slits, the whites hardly noticeable from all the makeup she wore.  
"You may have changed your looks, but your still Brace Face and Four Eyes to  
everyone…especially Edward." she drawled, "By the way, how much did the  
plastic surgery cost?"  
I rolled my eyes. Shouldn't I be asking her that?  
"Tanya," I smiled sweetly, "You may have gotten a few implants and passed to  
high school, but you're still a little immature whore, and you will always be."  
"You bitc—" she snarled, but I cut her off.  
"Also," I continued, "just to let you know. Unlike your body, my body is all  
natural. You know…I've always wondered what that squeaking sound was when  
you walked in the hallway. Now I realize it's your plastic boobs rubbing  
together."  
I smirked at her outraged expression, and raised an eyebrow. "If you stay with your mouth open for longer, you'll attract flies. Poor things." I sighed.  
"I'm not afraid of fucking flies." Tanya finally replied.  
"No, I was talking about the flies. They'll get stuck in the massive amount of cheap sludge you slap on your face. Is that really makeup?" I giggled.  
She didn't reply, just stared at me dumbly.  
"Okay…so this conversation is over. See ya!" I said, spinning around and walking off, swaying my hips intentionally. Yeah, that's right bitch, stare.

I laughed when I saw her whispering to one of her friends, but accidentally  
crashed into someone.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I mumbled, looking up to be met by a pair of intense green  
eyes.  
"It's you." I muttered sourly, "If you wanted to touch me, you could have just  
asked."  
His eyebrows knit together, and his mouth opened. Before he could speak, I leaned up close to him and grazed his earlobe with my  
teeth, relishing in the small shiver he let out.  
"See what you're missing out on…" I purred, biting his neck. I let go  
suddenly and tossed him a little wink. Then I paraded myself out of the  
building. Oh yeah, that asshole does not know who he's messing with.

**Heyy, I know your angries with me but here you go.**

**Awesome chapter written by me and the wonderful Ema2010 whom I love for putting up with me and who I would be completely lost without.**

**:D**

**Love you all**

**Xo Fallen Vampire Angel oX**


End file.
